The Princess and The Rebel King
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Writing for demand is the aim. Anything you guys want, I'll write. Bellarke is my favorite ship of the show so send me a prompt and I'll write it. If you want it detailed then instruct me so, or you can go vague and leave it up to me. Anything you want: Fluff, Smut, AU, Future fic, Song Fic, (Angst isn't my strongest but I'll give it a shot if I like the idea). Ratings will vary.
1. The Challenge

Writing for demand is the aim. Anything you guys want, I'll write. Bellarke is my favourite ship of the show so send me a prompt and I'll write it to the best of my abilities. If you want it detailed then instruct me in detail, or you can go vague and leave it up to me.

Anything you want: Fluff, Smut, AU, Future fic, Song Fic, (Angst isn't my strongest but I'll give it a shot if I like the idea). I'll even throw in some of my own ideas every now and then.

Bottom line, send me a prompt and if I like it I'll answer within the week. I just hope to get as good as I give, and if I do, that'll only make me give more.


	2. The Prince

**Here it is, the first prompt: A humorous story of Clarke going in to labor.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

If there was one thing Clarke should have known by now, it was that Bellamy was always right when she most needed him to be wrong.

The river water trickled by slowly. It was mid afternoon and Clarke and Octavia were sitting by the water. Well, Clarke was sitting, Octavia was waist deep in the water and laden down with enough seaweed to fill the entire first floor of the Drop ship. Clarke watched her struggle back to shore with barely concealed chuckles, one hand affectionately rubbing up and down her swollen belly.

The little one growing in her stomach had been nothing but trouble for the past eight and a half months and even now, on such a rarely gorgeous day, it wouldn't settle down and let her enjoy the sun for even a minute.

_Just like your father, _Clarke thought, a begrudging smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as her lower abdomen received a particularly hard pang – the little baby seemingly reading her mind. But then, a few minutes later, she received another. And then another exactly two minutes later, and again, much stronger that time, a minute and thirty seconds later.

"Oc-Octavia!" Clarke cried. She had one hand pressed to her back, her breathing laboured.

"I'm coming!" The younger Blake yelled through armfuls of seaweed. "It's not like all this is heavy and really smelly, no I actually quite enjoy being covered in sticky red river weed. I bet Lincoln will love it when we get ba-"

"Octavia!" Clarke snapped as a much stronger wave of pain rippled from her back and through her stomach. She shut her eyes tight and focused on her breathing. "Something's wrong!"

There was a loud splashing, a string of curses, and suddenly Clarke was being dripped on. She forced her eyes open and was greeted with the sight of a drenched Octavia, a single strand of seaweed plastered to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Octavia demanded, pressing her hands to Clarke's stomach. "Is it the baby? Or can you just not get up again and need to pee?"

Clarke swatted at the brunettes hands. "No! It hurts."

It wasn't the most professional diagnosis Clarke had given since her landing on earth four years previously, but it was accurate enough.

"What hurts?" Octavia asked.

"My stomach," Clarke wailed. "It happens every few minutes and it's worse than the time Monty and Jasper thought it would be funny to put those peppers in the camps dinner." Octavia failed to hide her giggle and received a sharp glare. "I'm serious, O. It comes and goes but they're getting stronger. What if something's wrong? My mom won't be able to get out here and Bellamy's not back from hun-"

"Clarke, nothing is wrong," Octavia said with a beaming grin. "You've gone in to labor."

* * *

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOUR BROTHER!"

Octavia cringed. She was sure that once this was all over, Bellamy would be walking around with the biggest grin on his face, but right now she couldn't help but wonder if Clarke would let him survive that long. The blonde hadn't let up explaining to Octavia all the ways she planned to kill the older Blake the entire way back to camp.

Octavia liked to think that this was just Clarke's way of dealing with the miracle of birth.

The gates were opened before they even got there, the guards no doubt alerted by Clarke's death threats. Sure enough, Miller gave Octavia his best 'good luck' look as she and Clarke staggered through, most of Clarke's weight supported by Octavia. Octavia had learned early on into Clarke's pregnancy that weight jokes were not appreciated, so bit her tongue as they got her up the ramp to the Drop ship.

"Everyone out!" Clarke barked. The delinquents inside took one look at their panting, flushed, sweat soaked and heavily pregnant co-leader and all but bolted from the ship.

Octavia grabbed one as he passed. "Get Bellamy. I don't care how, but get him here now."

The young boy nodded and sprinted away.

"Octavia, I need to sit down," Clarke wheezed. Octavia did as instructed and placed Clarke on the table pushed against the back wall. "Okay, I could really use some water, but get my mother first, oh and some rags because there's going to be blood, and get Monty to bring some of the sumac petals."

Octavia was rushing back and forth, juggling rags, cups and searching frantically for the walkie talkie. After dumping the rags on a close by table and all but flinging Clarke her water she made a mad dash for where she knew Mrs. Griffin would be – cursing her brother's inability to think with his actual head every step of the way.

* * *

Clarke had been practicing her breathing for four months. Soothing breaths, in and out, in and out, in and ou-

"Where is she?" boomed a familiar voice.

"Where do you think?" Clarke shrieked as Bellamy ripped through the Drop ships curtain. His face was stony as he marched over to her.

"How long have you been in labor?" he asked, all business.

"About...two hours, Octavia and I were at the river when the contractions started," Clarke panted.

"I told you going out was a bad idea. You should have sent Raven like I told you to."

"Fuck off, Bellamy." It didn't get any better from there.

"How're you doing?" Bellamy asked.

"How do you think?" Clarke spat. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to be clever as she faced another contraction. She steeled herself, moaning deeply. She reached out and grabbed Bellamy's sleeve, clenching it. "You've done this before, do it again!"

Bellamy chuckled as he unclasped her hand from his sleeve and shed himself of his jacket. "Yeah, it was a long time ago but if I could handle it then, then this should be no problem." He moved round to stand between Clarke's legs and gripped her raised knees. "Now let's take a look."

"Get away from me!" Clarke shrieked and kicked out.

"Ow, Clarke, what the hell?" Bellamy snapped as he received a surprisingly strong kick to the chest.

"You did this to me!" she shrieked through another contraction. "If you think you can _ever _touch me again then you have got another fucking thing coming!"

"But, Princes-"

"Don't fucking call me Princess!"

Clarke's mother had warned Bellamy that the delivery room was a lot different for the father. But Bellamy was never one to listen to the Griffin woman unless he could help it, and Clarke needed him.

"No, Clarke," he said forcefully as he stepped back between her legs. "I am this baby's father and the only one in the room with any experience on how to deliver, so for once in your life just shut up and listen to m – is that a bubble?"

The reality seemed to slam into Bellamy and he staggered back as Clarke screamed bloody Mary. His head felt like it was going to explode and his stomach was ready to empty itself. He had just seen the top of his babies head.

"Bellamy? Bellamy what's happening?" Clarke said through her screams. The memory of his babies head coming out of Clarke flashed through Bellamy's head and he almost passed out on the spot. "Bellamy fucking Blake, get back in there and see what's happening!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he moaned.

"I'm sorry, is this hard for you?" Clarke seethed.

"I'm a hunter, I kill. This is not my job, this is the opposite of my job!" Bellamy snapped as he forced himself back between Clarke's legs. "Okay, Princess, you're gonna have to start pushing soon. Can you do that?"

"I-I think so," she panted.

"On three," Bellamy said, coming round to grip her hand and hold one of her legs back to gain leverage. "One, two, three!"

Clarke sprang up, back arching as she pushed as hard as her body could let her. The hand clasping Bellamy's clenched and the young man yelped at the pure force hands that were supposed to be delicate could muster.

Without thinking he cried out, "Ah, god damn that hurts!"

"GET OUT!" Clarke screamed through the throes of her contraction. Whatever Bellamy would have said was cut off as Clarke continued to scream. He checked the babies progress and felt his legs buckle. At the same time he hit the floor he heard someone burst into the Drop ship.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Mom," Clarke gasped as the contraction faded slightly.

"I'm here, it's okay," her mother soothed as she rushed over. "We'll get that baby out safe and soun – oh for goodness sake, someone get him out of here!"

Bellamy was hauled onto his feet and escorted out of the Drop ship. Outside in the sun he stood, dazed, until Octavia came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bell? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Clarke?"

"Her mom kicked me out." He could barely recognise his own voice.

"Why?"

"Apparently I wasn't being very helpful," said Bellamy and explained what had happened, deciding to leave out the part here he practically fainted.

Octavia studied him for a moment. "Didn't you help deliver me?"

Bellamy nodded. His brain had been slowly shutting down the moment he'd laid eyes on the pink, bloody head he'd watched Clarke pushing out of her. It was something he was sure he was never going to be able to un-see.

"This was different, O," he said in a shaky voice. "For one, mom didn't scream at me so much. Clarke wouldn't let me touch her until the baby started crowning, she even kicked me when I tied, and she said this was all my fault."

"Well..." Octavia trailed off at Bellamy's glare. Octavia smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "It's because it was Clarke, Bell. When it was me you were probably too young to realise what was going on with mom, but this is totally different. You already love the little one coming out of her."

Bellamy scowled. He could hunt panthers and face Grounders without flinching, but the second his Princess was in pain he became about as useful as a dud bullet. He kicked a stone to distract himself but found he couldn't think of anything except the fact that his baby was coming into the world and he had been kicked out of the room.

What felt like hours later, Abby Griffin walked out of the Drop ship. Bellamy, who hadn't left the site, sprung to his feet. Octavia was still with him and she stood up as well. The woman looked haggard, a look in her eyes like she hadn't slept in days.

"How is she?" Bellamy asked.

"She has a sore throat, but she's fine." Bellamy decided not to question the sore throat, he had heard everything Clarke had blamed him for – at one point he was pretty sure she brought up that old global warming stories from before the cataclysm just to have something else to blame on him. "Would you like to see them?"

_Them_. It was like that word could make the world tilt on its axis.

Bellamy followed Abby into the Drop ship. Lying on the table, propped up against the back wall, Clarke was sitting and holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. She was still covered in sweat and looked like she'd just fought about fifty Grounders, but by the soft smile on her face, Bellamy couldn't even remember the hate filled glares she had been giving him before. When she saw him her smile widened.

"And that mess of dark hair, freckles and fainting over there is your daddy."

"Men don't faint, they pass out," Bellamy said back, but without his usual bite, and couldn't keep the grin from splitting his face in two as he walked over. "So is she...he...?"

Clarke smiled. "It's a boy."

"What's his name?" Bellamy whispered, already in love as he stared at his sons pink, sleeping face.

"He doesn't have one yet," Clarke said as she readjusted their son. "Do you want to hold him?"

Bellamy hesitated for a moment. He hadn't held a baby since Octavia and he wasn't the same kid any more. That child didn't have blood on their hands and lives hanging on the balance of the decisions he made. Would the calluses he'd gained hurt the baby in anyway? He had no idea but the thought that they could had him terrified.

Carefully, he reached out and traced a finger through the soft curls of sandy hair that sat in tufts on the top of the babies' head. When it didn't immediately burst in to tears at his touch he relaxed.

"He's perfect," he breathed. He looked at Clarke. "How did someone like me help make something like this?"

Clarke smiled as she began to sit up, straighter. "Because without you we wouldn't have gotten here at all. And after all that, look at what we ended up with."

Bellamy chuckled and leaned down, brushing his lips across hers, up her nose and into her hairline. "I believe we have a successful hunting trip and three cups of moonshine to thank for that."

"You're the one who told me I needed to have more fun."

Bellamy chuckled again and without thinking about his previous fears took the bundle that was half of him, half of Clarke, and held it to his chest. A pair of dark eyes opened for a moment, and then the baby yawned and they closed again. Bellamy never wanted to leave this moment, even if he had to go through Clarke screaming at him all over again he would take it in a heartbeat, just as long as he got to return to this moment.

"Kael."

"Kael?" Clarke questioned.

"Sky, space, heaven and earth," Bellamy breathed. "It's Latin. His name is Kael."

* * *

**There you go. Don't forget to send in more prompts.**

**Review!**


	3. Anaphylactic

**Here's another Prompt: Bellamy and Clarke meeting before the events of the show, and then again on the ground.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Bellamy didn't make eye contact, barely even lifted his head, as he stalked through the corridors of the Ark. It was past curfew so no one under eighteen was about. Good, he thought, no annoying kids crowding up the halls and making a scene that he would have to see too. He hated being a cadet but he put up with it to get the extra rations.

His footsteps sounded too loud to him as he walked in to the library. No one was around so he counted his blessings for that, at least. It was weird that a room full of dusty old books could smell so clinically fresh, but he supposed that was the extra fresh air they pumped in to keep the pages from rotting.

_Waste of air if you ask me, _Bellamy thought. But no one ever asked him, he was just a lowly member of the Ark. He moved through the shelves one by one, carefully scanning the books until he came upon the right shelf. Old medical journals filled one of the most hidden, back-walled shelves and he went through each one carefully, searching for the symptoms he had worriedly noticed going around his apartment.

"What are you doing?" asked a female voice.

Bellamy froze, mid page turn, for a split second before deciding that acting natural would be his best bet. He continued to flip through the pages. "Reading."

"I can see that," the voice said in a clipped tone. "I was actually looking for that."

"Tough," Bellamy said as he finally found the page he was looking for. He looked up for the first time to see a young blonde girl standing at the head of the aisle. He held off the disgusted grunt as he recognised the distinct features of a Phoenix born, from their naturally light eyes to the pristine, hole-less clothes. He closed the book and forced himself to stand straighter. "Sorry, m'am, it's just that I need it."

The girls eyes roamed him for a moment, no doubt looking down on him despite the extra foot he had on her. She bit the inside of her cheek. "I need it also, my first medical exam is coming up and I need to study."

"You're a little young to be a doctor," Bellamy said before he could stop himself.

"Hence why it's an exam. I'm in training."

Bellamy wasn't surprised at the firm tone. No doubt this girl was used to bossing people like him around and getting her way. He was risking a lot, but he needed to get this book home.

"No can do, m'am." He held the book tighter.

"What use could you possibly need it for?" the girl questioned.

Bellamy's jaw tightened as he thought over his options. The truth was definitely out of the picture, but he had to be careful or else she could see through anything he said. He didn't expect her to be the most perceptive of people, but he was never one for taking chances.

"I have a... friend, they're sick." It wasn't the most brilliant thing he'd ever come up with, but it would do.

"If someone is sick then they go to the doctor, not have a guard read a book for them," the girl said briskly, arching an eyebrow at him. He bet she was wondering if he could actually read all the medical jargon inside the beat up old journal.

"They're gonna read it themselves," Bellamy said through grit teeth, being careful to avoid any pronouns that could give this girl any hints.

"You can't take a book from the library," the girl gasped. "They need to be kept in a dry environment so that the pages aren't ruined. I'm more than certain-"

"That a lowly guard can't keep a book safe?" Bellamy growled.

The girls eyes narrowed. "I'm sure a guard would be more than capable, cadet."

This girl did not like him, that was for sure. But he had a sneaky suspicion it wasn't because of his lower status, in fact she seemed almost insulted that he would accuse her of such insensitivities. They continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours, until footsteps brought them both back to reality. The girl stiffened and dashed towards Bellamy, squeezing around him and pressing herself into the bookshelf.

"What're yo-"

"Shh!" the girl whispered harshly a second before a guard rounded the corner.

"Cadet, what are you doing here?" the older guard barked.

Bellamy was still trying to get his head around the girls actions, until a slight shove brought him back to the world.

"Reading, sir," he answered and held up the book.

The guard's eyes narrowed. "Medical journals? That's a bit of an advanced read for someone of your background, Blake."

Bellamy grit his teeth. That was the second time in ten minutes that someone had called him stupid. The guard waited for him to respond, a smug smile on his face as though he was the first to think up the most un-original joke since the chicken crossed the road.

All Bellamy said was, "I have hobbies."

The guard grunted, but didn't press him. Instead he said, "I heard voices, is there anyone here with you?"

Bellamy wanted to say yes, get the girl hiding behind him to finally shove off so he could take this book back to the apartment. But she was still clutching to his shirt, desperately trying to keep him in place, and he could feel her fingers shaking.

"That was me sir...I put on voices." Bellamy knew he wouldn't hear the end of it once it got out, but he wasn't a rat.

Like he expected, the guard huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at Bellamy. "Voices? I feel sorry for whoever's your partner."

He walked away, still laughing. Bellamy heard the library doors shut and promptly turned on the girl. She slowly uncurled herself and stood up straight. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Thanks," the girl murmured.

"Princesses out after curfew probably wouldn't do well in lock up," Bellamy grunted, not really caring. The girl scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything. Bellamy took that as his cue to leave and turned to go.

"Wait." He stopped and turned. The girl walked towards him. "I really do appreciate what you did, but I still can't let you take that book out."

"I'm not gonna ruin it," Bellamy growled, now starting to lose his patients. He had helped this girl and she was still treating him like he couldn't count to ten on his own damn fingers.

"Still," the girl reached to take the book but he stepped away from her hands. She frowned. "Tell me your friends symptoms."

Bellamy didn't know what to answer. There would be no record in the hospital logs that this girl could find to out why he needed the treatment, so maybe he could trust her enough to at least hear her out.

"They're light headed and breathing heavily. It sounds odd too, like its taking too much effort. They're getting headaches a lot too, and go from being freezing to sweating in a matter of minutes."

The girl's jaw set and she dragged her top lip between her teeth, making a ticking sound as she appeared to think. Bellamy waited.

"Sounds like a head cold to me. I can't really explain the heaving breathing though, is your friends living quarters unclean at all?"

"It's a little dusty," Bellamy reluctantly admitted. His extra cadet shifts he'd picked up had made it harder for him to spend time helping around the apartment.

"Sounds like your friend is just Anaphylactic," the girl said, then noticed Bellamy's blank stare. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a section of a page in the book. Bellamy scanned the page and found the definition of the word. "Your friend sounds a little sensitive to dust. Keep the place clean while you treat the other symptoms with liquids and bed rest. They should be better in no time. I advise you keep anything pollinated or that can collect dust away from your friend."

"That's it?" Bellamy asked.

"Yep, now give me the book," the girl demanded, looking around nervously. She was probably awaiting another inspection and wanted to get out and back to the safety of her luxurious Phoenix apartment as quickly as possible. Bellamy handed over the book and she took it, bobbing her head in thanks before dashing off.

Bellamy watched her, not even thinking about how he never even got her name. Safe to say, he never forgot to clean every inch of the apartment again.

* * *

The air felt fresh as Bellamy followed his sister out of the Drop ship. The whooping and cheering teens flowed out on all sides but he was focused solely on the beaming smile his sister had on. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"You know you could have killed us all."

Almost nothing.

Bellamy set his scowl as he turned to face the girl from before, but froze as his eyes landed on a familiar curtain of blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Inside the ship it had been dark and he had been focused on his sister, but there was no mistaking the girl from the library. Truth was he had never really forgotten her.

"Well, Princess, I didn't, and I'm sure a hundred kids stuck inside a ship wouldn't have lasted long," he said back, squaring his shoulders.

The girl glared up at him. He vaguely noticed two boys beside her: one he recognised as Jaha Jr. The other he didn't recognise but didn't care anyway.

"Clarke, just leave it," Jaha Jr. advised, but the girl – Clarke, as he now knew – ignored him.

She looked ready to say something, but then her eyes wandered over to Octavia, who was bending down to sniff a flower. Almost instantly she sneezed, her nose wriggling as she re-joined her brother.

Clarke took one look at her then looked back at Bellamy. "Glad to see your friend is better."

And with that she turned and walked away. Jaha Jr. followed like a lost puppy, asking questions on how she knew the guard that had stowed away on the Drop ship. The other boy simply shrugged and walked off.

"That was weird," Octavia said she watched Clarke walk away. "She was there in the ship, she knows I'm your sister."

Bellamy just watched the golden haired girl disappear, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Like always, keep the Prompts and Reviews coming!**


	4. Cherry Stems

**This Prompt was inspired by my girl Remy! Hope I did you proud, R!**

**Prompt: An old game Clarke used to play on the Ark involving cherry stems.**

**Quick side note, any readers who loves the 100, particularly Bellarke, should check out this Facebook page: **

** BellarkeAllDayEveryDay?ref_type=bookmark **

**It's a page dedicated to the show and fandom. We have it all: clever questions, funny segments, pics, fics and anything else you could want! Don't believe me? Check it out! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"And we need to cut the shifts down to three hours a watch. The guards we have are overworked. Yes, we'll have to train more guards, so before you argue, we'll get some of the younger delinquents into training as soon as possible. Plus more guards means I can go on seaweed trips more – Bellamy are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" Bellamy asked, snapping out of his daze. If he was honest everything Clarke said had gone in through one ear and out the other. He knew he should be focusing, but he couldn't find the energy, or frankly the will, to care.

"Bellamy," Clarke sighed in exasperation. She lifted a hand to rub her eyes. "You need to focus. The guards are falling asleep at their posts and if we don't address this now then sooner or later someone's going to get hurt – which I won't be able to treat without more seaweed."

"Clarke, calm down. The camp is doing fine and I'm all for training new guards, if anything it might finally give me a break," Bellamy said, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. He let one of his smirks stretch his cheeks. "And if it keeps you off my back about the seaweed then it's a win win in my books."

Clarke stared up at him. It was rare to see Bellamy relaxed, almost careless, but she supposed they had both been working hard lately. It had been six months since she and the others had escaped from Mount Weather, well she says escaped, they didn't discover until two days later that it had been Bellamy, Finn and some members of the Ark that had disabled the alarm system from the outside – allowing Clarke and Raven's plan of escape to go off conveniently without a hitch. When they had found Bellamy and the others, Clarke had been so happy she'd embraced him, then proceeded to act like it never happened. All too happy to go along with the act, Bellamy had led her and the others back to the camp the Ark had built. With everyone reunited, Bellamy and Clarke had decided that the original one hundred would remain their own camp with a traders link to the Ark camp. They had made it that far, and they wouldn't go back to the ways of the Ark.

Clarke felt like she should be insulted, but Bellamy's grin was too infectious and she found her own lips twitching upwards. Keeping face, she shoved his hands off her shoulders and strode ahead.

"Good."

She let her smile bloom once her back was turned. She could hear Bellamy following her through the forests as they continued their walk. They had taken to doing that, the same time every day, to discuss the goings on in the camp without being interrupted. Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the alone time with the older Blake. Now that they had established a much more stable community, she had watched him relax. Octavia even said she was starting to recognise the kid she remembered who played with her back on the Ark, and Clarke knew that that made Bellamy happier than anything.

"No – freaking – way," Bellamy said and then she was pushed aside as he rushed past her and towards a tree.

"It's a tree, Bell."

She doesn't remember when she had started calling him that, but it felt so natural now and he never corrected her. It was around the time when his calling her Princess had changed – no longer mockingly, but now with a hint of affection under the layers of sarcasm, stubbornness, protectiveness and everything else that made up Bellamy Blake that she had yet to discover.

"What's so special about it?" Clarke asked as she jogged to catch up.

"Those, Princess," Bellamy said as he pointed up to the small red fruits, no bigger than his little finger, that dangled from the branches.

"Are those..." Clarke trailed off as Bellamy plucked several of the fruits from the branch and held them in his hand. "Cherries!" She grabbed one and popped it in her mouth. "Ouch!"

In her haste she had forgotten about the pip in the middle. Bellamy chuckled as she spat it out with most of the cherry still attached, his own pip coming out clean a few seconds later. Clarke scowled as she took another cherry, chewing it a little more carefully this time. Bellamy reached up and took some more cherries for them.

"You know," Clarke said between the sweet cherries. "There was an old game we used to play back on the Ark with these."

"There were cherries on the Ark?" Bellamy asked and Clarke instantly felt a little ashamed. Bellamy must have noticed because he quickly cleared his throat. "Oh..uh, yeah, I remember now, I just always gave mine to Octavia...she loves cherries."

It was an outright lie but the attempt made Clarke feel a little better.

"So what was the game?" Bellamy asked, trying desperately to keep things light between them. He preferred the lighter side of Clarke over the raging control freak and would do pretty much anything to keep her that way. Normally he would put that kind of effort in for only Octavia, but Clarke had somehow earned her own special place in his heart.

"It was based on an old tradition before the cataclysm," Clarke explained as she pulled the stem from a cherry, rolling it between her fingers. "If you could tie a knot in one of these then it means you're a good kisser."

"Seriously? How does tying a cherry stem into a knot mean you're a good kisser?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke grinned slyly up at him through her eyelashes. "You have to do it with your tongue."

Bellamy snorted. "That's it? Any idiot could tie a knot with his tongue. I don't need to do prove I'm a good kisser, just ask any girl from camp."

"Of course," Clarke said, suddenly feeling cheeky. She turned her back to Bellamy and started surveying the cherry tree, very aware of Bellamy's eyes on her. "Just 'cause Wells could do it, and if the rumours were true then maybe I _was_ missing out. And I'm sure Finn would have no trouble, being a nature boy and all. Knots would be something he would be very..._experienced_ at. And Jasper and Monty grew up around stems and plants so they probably have _a lot_ of practice. And of course we can't forget Miller's background in-"

"All right, all right!"

Bellamy growled as he ripped a stem free and shoved it in his mouth. Clarke beamed as she copied him and, before too long, the race was on. A minute later Clarke stuck her tongue out, producing a tightly knotted cherry stem from her mouth. Bellamy's jaw tightened as he kept struggling with his stem.

"Let me see," Clarke giggled, reaching for him, but Bellamy moved back and kept trying. "Come on, let me see!"

"Nmph!" Bellamy made a rumbling sound as he moved back again. Although he didn't doubt his skills with his mouth – like he said, just ask any girl from camp – he wasn't about to be shown up by Jaha Jr. and the Spacewalker.

But Clarke wasn't about to give up. She leaped at him, jabbing a finger into his stomach. The shock caused him to suck in a deep breath and, before he could stop it, the cherry stem disappeared down his throat. As he spluttered and forced it down, Clarke's jaw dropped and she collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Oh my god, did you swallow it?"

"It was your fault!" Bellamy snapped once the stem cleared his windpipe. "Are you trying to kill me? Damn, we're lucky, if I had done your stupid game then it might not have passed through. God dammit, Princess, I knew you could be stupid but – why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't finish the game," Clarke said with a smug smile.

"W-Well I was a little busy trying not to choke."

It didn't matter what Bellamy said. Clarke was already laughing hysterically – the kind of knee bending, gut busting, stomach holding laugh that he would have normally loved to have caused in Clarke. But now all he wanted to do was wipe that smirk off her face.

"You couldn't do it," she gasped between laughs. "The _great _Bellamy Blake couldn't prove he was a good kisser! Wait until I tell the others! Oh I feel sorry for Raven, how could you do that to her, Bell? I bet you're a sloppy kis – oomph!"

Bellamy pressed his lips against hers, catching her bottom one between his. He wanted to go in harshly, passionately, but that could become dangerous. This was all about proving his skills. What he didn't anticipate was Clarke's enthusiasm. She gave as good as he did, pulling him closer by his shirt, and he found his hands clutching desperately at her hips. He began pressing more into her, lifting her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his hips. Desperate for friction, he backed her up against the tree, canting his hips into hers and felt her moan against him, rolling her hips into his, prompting him into moving again.

Which he did again, and again – groaning as he felt his jeans tighten. He felt something bounce off the top of his head but ignored it as Clarke's fingers found his hair and tugged, producing a growl from deep in his throat. But then he felt it again, and again, and finally pulled back to look up. Another cherry fell from the tree and bounced off his cheek.

Clarke giggled and, although he already despised the distance between them, he joined her, leaning his forehead against hers. They continued to giggle, sharing the occasional kiss, but the initial fire was now a dull flame.

At least it was, until Clarke tilted her head back as a cherry fell, catching it between her teeth. Bellamy stared at her as she gave him a half lidded gaze, the cherry sitting between her plump lips. He let out a shuddering breath and dived right back in.

Safe to say Clarke never doubted his kissing abilities, or any other ability he had, ever again.

* * *

**As always, keep the prompts coming guys - the more imaginative the better! **

**And don't forget to check out the page!**

**Review!**


	5. Wolf Blood

**So here's another prompt: Bellamy and Clarke are wolves who are mates.**

**Quick side note, any readers who loves the 100, particularly Bellarke, should check out this Facebook page:**

**BellarkeAllDayEveryDay?ref_type=bookmark**

**It's a page dedicated to the show and fandom. We have it all: clever questions, funny segments, pics, fics and anything else you could want! Don't believe me? Check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke padded through the forest. Her steps were so light it was like she was gliding. The forest was so much of a second home to her now that she could almost sense when a leaf fell from the trees. Luckily it was summer, so the ground was relatively bare and only the grass folded under her paws. Her fur, gold like the sun, glinted in the light of the full moon as she searched out her favourite spot – no longer needing her nose to guide her, she'd been there so many times.

Sure enough, she broke through the bushes and trotted to the cliff side. She'd always been warned not to get to near in wolf form by the rest of her pack – if she were to slip she wouldn't be able to shift fast enough to save herself. Apparently it had happened before. But Clarke was never one to listen to the pack.

She breathed the cool night air in through her nose, revelling in the fresh scents of the forest as she took her usual place at the very edge of the cliff. Her tail dangled over the edge as she sat down. Ever since the incident a few months ago, Clarke had been desperate for a place to call her own. The pack had hounded her the first few weeks, making sure she followed all the correct laws and customs, and by the end of it she was nearly crazy. This spot offered her solace.

And it had been a private one until recently. While no one in the pack knew she came here, Clarke's reasons for making her visits more frequent weren't for her own privacy anymore.

She sniffed the air again. She couldn't place what she was looking for, so tipped her head back and howled. A lone, long, constant note that split the silent night air. When she finished she waited. And waited.

When she didn't receive her reply, she howled again – and was again met with silence.

Something wasn't right. She always received a reply. They would howl back and forth all night long sometimes. The towns people believed it was two wolves speaking to each other but, in reality, Clarke had no idea what the other wolf was saying. She hadn't learnt the language of her kind, but she took comfort from the knowledge that someone was answering her. That's why her howls always sounded the same, she was saying the only thing she knew how.

_Thank you._

Just as she was about to tip her head back for the third time, her hackles shot up and she turned. Her eyes zeroed in on the golden orbs staring back at her as, slowly, another wolf stalked into her private cliff side clearing.

She growled sharply, her snarl biting through the air. "What are you doing here?"

"You woke me up," Bellamy bit back as he stopped in front of her. "You may have been doing this longer than me, but you suck at keeping your steps light."

Bellamy shook his shaggy, dark brown head, snorting through his nose. He took a quick look around the clearing, then back at Clarke. Although he seemed hell bent on complaining, he didn't look all that pissed at her, he just looked tired.

"So, this is where you've been coming every night." It wasn't a question and it made Clarke realise that maybe she really did need to work on her footwork. "It's not just me who's noticed, by the way. Octavia's been asking an-"

"She knows?" Clarke's eyes were wide but Bellamy was still calm.

"Calm down, Princess. She doesn't know about this," he said, nodding his head at both of their wolfish forms. "She thinks you've joined a gang or something...she's worried about you."

"She has good reason to be," Clarke murmured, turning away from Bellamy. She stared back out over the valley and let the wind wash over her. If she were in her human form she would have felt the chill, now it was just a pleasant breeze.

Bellamy joined her, sitting down and letting their sides lean together. Like his childhood dog, he'd noticed that when Clarke sat, her hip would lean lazily to the side – so he used it as a furry wall to lean against and she would think nothing of it.

"I think I would have preferred a gang to this," he murmured and felt Clarke stiffen.

"I already told you I was sorry." And she was.

It had only been a few weeks into Clarke's own transition, and having to constantly be around the Blake's hadn't helped. Actually, Octavia had been a great help, even if she didn't know what she was helping her with. She had always been a great friend and didn't think twice when Clarke's diet changed from light meals of salads and sandwiches to steaks and almost whole chickens over night. Even if she hadn't been turned into a Werewolf in the attack, the loss of her parents would have been unbearable without Octavia insisting the Blake siblings take her in.

But Bellamy, who never knew when to let something go, had pushed and pushed the already broken girl until he decided to follow her one night. She had growled, spat and threatened him to leave, but he only made it worse, demanding she tell him what was happening to her.

So she showed him.

She never asked, mainly because for the first few days he had refused to even be in the same room as her, but she wondered how Bellamy was coping with the changes. He seemed to be doing better than she had – If the massive improvement of their high school football team was any indicator. But that didn't mean she didn't worry.

"You have, about a hundred times." There was a long silence between them. "So what are you doing when you come out here? Beside's trying to burst the ear drums of every wolf in a ten mile radius?"

"Searching for some privacy," Clarke answered and didn't miss his snort.

"What, our place isn't good enough for you, _Princess_?"

"It's more than enough...more than I deserve."

She did miss his eyes that time, too busy gazing into the valley below them. She could smell the fresh sweetness of the river from the cliff and, like always, promised that she would one day travel down there for a drink. Maybe that was where her mystery wolf lived and was waiting for her. It appeared even they had had enough of her now.

"Make sure you're back soon," Bellamy said as he stood up, shaking his whole body. "I don't know how close this is to the boundaries. Wouldn't want to see you on the six o'clock news: '_Young Blonde Torn Apart By Wild Wolves.'._"

"I wouldn't call the towns folk of Kirkby Hollow wild, Bellamy."

Clarke felt his presence still for a few moments, then his padding resumed as he began to leave again.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything weird going on with Bell lately?"

Clarke stiffened, but Octavia didn't notice, too caught up with Dylan O'Brien's performance in Teen Wolf. Although she used to love it, Clarke didn't hide how much she hated the show now.

"Clarke?"

"Uh – no," Clarke said quickly, looking back down at her text book. "W-Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Octavia sighed. "He just seems different, and it's not just me who thinks so. The guys on the team say he's getting more aggressive, Jasper barely recognises him anymore...You must have noticed that he's been a little more short with you than usual."

Clarke had noticed. Bellamy had been losing his temper pretty much all the time now. One minute he'd just be minding his own business, the next he was snapping at her because she gave him light mayo instead of regular. She thought she would just leave him be, male wolves often just liked to prove their dominance after all, but it was starting to get hard to ignore now.

"I'm sure he's just working through some stuff," Clarke mumbled and Octavia scoffed.

"If anything I would think you'd be the one going through the mood swings." She quickly cast her eyes up to Clarke, realising what she was saying. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Clarke, I-"

"It's fine, O," Clarke said quickly. "And if you want I'll try and talk to him. Lot of good it will do though, he practically hates me." _With good reason, _she added to herself on the end.

"Oh come on, Clarke. Bellamy doesn't hate you." Both girls knew it was a long shot. "Okay, maybe you're not his favourite person, but he wouldn't have let you stay here if he hated you. Even if you weren't my best friend, I think he'd still have a soft spot for you."

_Funny you say soft, _Clarke thought. It was no secret to her that Bellamy's fur was ridiculously soft. The first night he had turned she'd been with him, stroking his head until he calmed down and let her explain what was happening before he had run for the woods. They didn't talk about it afterwards.

"I'll talk to him," Clarke said again, knowing just an opportunity was coming up when she could get him alone.

* * *

"...and as we all know that when Columbus set out he didn't plan to discover America."

Mrs. Nichols continued to drone on but Clarke couldn't focus. Unfortunately she couldn't tune it out either – wolf senses forbidding her from doing that. So, choosing to ignore her, Clarke leaned across the desk towards Bellamy. This was the only class they shared and she knew he wouldn't bother with her between classes. He pretty much bolted every time she entered a room, his hand always pressed to his nose like he was trying not to throw up. His eyes glanced up from glaring into his desk as she came in close and he cleared his throat, shifting back a little.

"We have a pack meeting tonight."

"I know," Bellamy growled lowly. "Kind of hard to miss that idiot basically broadcasting it across the territories."

"He's our Alpha, Bellamy," Clarke hissed.

"And he's an idiot."

Clarke knew it was pointless to argue with Bellamy. Even before she had accidentally turned him Bellamy was obviously an Alpha himself – she could smell it on him from a mile away. And even though she did agree with him, females weren't allowed to be Alpha's. So she grit her teeth and let Kane lead the pack.

"Anyway, we have to go tonight. It sounded important and you've already avoided the last three. Kane is starting to notice, Bellamy, and you know what'll they do to you if they think you're going against the pack."

Bellamy shifted in his seat, his shoulders hunching. The pack wasn't a violent one, in fact it was small and pretty local. One of their classmates, Lincoln, was a member and had been for a while. He didn't draw attention to it and Clarke didn't even notice until after she had been initiated herself. But they took desertion seriously – any member who wanted to leave would have to carry the Rogues Mark and Bellamy, despite his silver tongue, wouldn't be able to explain away the fat scar he would have to carry across his eye if they thought he didn't belong.

"Fine, I'll go, now can you just...lean back, please?"

Clarke's brow furrowed but she did as he asked and watched as he visibly relaxed. She was starting to realise that, whatever was going on with Bellamy, was something else – something she might have to ask Lincoln about.

* * *

An hour after Octavia's light went out, Clarke was up and dressed. She left her room, tiptoed down the hall and opened Bellamy's door. He was knocked out still, sprawled on his side with his face buried into the pillows. A trail of drool was dribbling down his chin.

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered, coming closer to the bed and kneeling down in front of his face. "Bellamy, wake up. We have to get going."

Bellamy, grunted, rolled onto his back, and let out a little whining noise from his throat. Clarke half expected his leg to start kicking out. Instead his hand twitched before it shot out and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her towards him and his scent overwhelmed her in an instant. His own face was buried in her hair and he let out a shuddering breath that sounded far too close to a moan for Clarke's liking.

"Bellamy, wake up!" Clarke hissed, a little louder this time, but he only held her tighter.

She tried to pull back, resulting in his other arm curling around her waist and pressing her to him. She began to struggle, but all thoughts fled her brain as she felt something scrape against the skin of her neck. Bellamy growled as he nipped at her neck again with his wolf teeth and Clarke's knees almost buckled.

"Don't...don't fight it," Bellamy mumbled, voice thick. "I need yo...M...Ma-"

Remembering what the Blake's old dog would do when it acted up, Clarke wrenched a hand free and flicked Bellamy's nose. The effect was instantaneous: his eyes shot open and Clarke was already on the other side of the room, pressing herself against the wall as much as possible.

"Wha – what's going on?" he mumbled incoherently. In the silence Clarke heard him sniff. "Clarke?"

He could tell it was her from her scent alone. Wolves could do that, but she and Bellamy were still getting used to their senses. He could barely form any kind of words with his barks and she hadn't even heard him howl yet, so how he was able to use his nose so well was beyond Clarke.

"Yeah, it's me. We...we need to get going if we're going to make the meeting."

Bellamy didn't argue. He stood up from the bed and went to his dresser – which was what Clarke was currently leaning against. Unlike his earlier rule to never be around her, he closed her in as he reached behind her for a shirt, his nose ghosting over the curve of her neck. Again, his smell was everywhere, and Clarke found her heart racing. His eyes, the deep brown nearly eclipsed by the blackness of his pupils, never left hers as he pulled back and she could feel his breath across her face. She was almost considering ditching the pack meet altogether.

"Time to go. Kane will be waiting, Princess."

She broke from her stupor and nodded hastily as he pulled on his shirt. Once he was dressed they left the house. They didn't shift as they made their way to the meeting place, most of the time the other wolves didn't and no one liked to be the odd one out at a meet. It never took them long to get there, just across their small home town, past the park and out into the forests. From there it was a ten minute jog to the clearing.

Other wolves had already gathered and Clarke went straight to Lincoln when she spotted him. He was staring into the black cave up upon the rocks. The mountains loomed over them, the moon coming out half way behind them. Being much more in tune with his senses, he turned to her before she even reached him.

"You guys are late," Lincoln said, his eyes glancing over Clarke's head briefly before returning to her. "I'm surprised you got Bellamy to come. Kane's been asking about him."

"I reminded him what happened to the uncooperative pack members," Clarke said, joining Lincoln as they watched Bellamy skulk around at the edge of the clearing. "He's an Alpha that acts like a rogue."

"It's a doomed life if he keeps it up," Lincoln said gravely. "No other pack will take him, he'd just threaten the leader, and you know the rules about rogues."

"So does Bellamy," Clarke sighed. As she watched Bellamy snap at a young pup, she remembered what she had needed to ask Lincoln about. "Lincoln, I need to talk to you about something. Bellamy's been acting strange lately." As if to make her point, Bellamy all but pounced at the younger pup when it tried to bother him again, knocking it back. "Like that; he's normally so good with children, he practically raised Octavia by himself."

"Hmm." Lincoln watched Bellamy for a few more moments. The Blake didn't draw any more attention to himself, just paced around in a circle. "How else has he changed?"

"His behaviour is erratic. One moment he'll be normal, the next he'll be ready to tear anyone apart if they even look at him funny." She didn't mention the other drastic mood change she'd experienced not even an hour ago.

Lincoln stared down at her for a few moments. "Let me ask you, how often does Bellamy have these mood changes?"

It was an odd question to Clarke. "Uh...I'm not sure. I've seen him go through some pretty drastic changes when we're together."

"Has it always been when you're around?"

Clarke thought back again. Whenever Jasper had complained to her and Octavia that Bellamy had been getting too rough during practice, she had always remembered because it was the ones her and Octavia had watched. She had been there during an episode he'd had in the cafeteria and had had to be the one to stop him from almost ripping a Sophomore's arm off. So many other instances rushed towards her and her cheeks warmed.

"I've...I've seen a few of them," she mumbled, keeping her eyes away from Lincoln's. "Look, what does this have to do with Bellamy's mood swings?"

"It has everything to do with them because the idiots gone into heat."

Clarke's heart stopped. "What?"

"Heat. It's something animals go through regularly when the urge to mate becom-"

"I know what heat is!" Clarke cut off quickly, blushing furiously. "Okay, I get it, he needs to get laid."

Lincoln snorted, a wolfish smirk on his face. "How long has he been this way?"

"A few weeks I think," Clarke said, remembering back to when he first exploded because there were no clean towels in the house.

"Jesus," Lincoln said with a visible wince. "Poor guy, I'm surprised he hasn't started humping your leg by this point."

A new blush exploded on Clarke's face. "Why my leg? Everyone knows about his little marathon with the cheerleading squad last semester. Why can't he just...copulate with one of them?"

Lincoln's eyes bore straight into hers. "Because wolves only have one mate, Clarke."

Something about the seriousness in his voice made Clarke pause. He was unblinking as he waited for her to respond, but she found she couldn't. Bellamy needed to mate? How did a wolf even find its mate? Or had he already found one and that was why he was being such a jackass?

She cast her eyes over to him, to see he was already staring at her.

A howl split through the chatter of the pack, and every member turned to the cave. Clarke had to drag her eyes away from Bellamy and looked to see Kane as he exited his home. Kane was different from most wolves. Unlike her, Bellamy and Lincoln, Kane thought himself better than their human counterparts and never left the wild. But he understood that his pack moved with the times and let them live their lives, so long as they swore their loyalty to him first.

Kane's eyes glittered as they passed over his pack, lingering on Bellamy – who glared back – before moving on. Clarke wished Kane could extend some of his courtesy to Bellamy a little more, but Alpha's never got along unless one of them submitted. And Clarke knew Bellamy wouldn't submit until he was dead.

"Brothers," Kane drawled. "thank you for meeting my call. I have called this meet because there are some developments within the circle. A new council is forming and I have been requested to be a high member. This would leave you without a leader."

Murmurs went around the clearing.

"So, this meet is to decide your next leader. Any Alpha who thinks he is worthy step forwards."

Almost instantly, Murphy stepped up. Clarke felt a growl rise in her throat as Murphy swaggered into the centre of the pit – their fighting arena. They didn't have many young Alphas, in fact it might just have been Murphy and Bellamy. Clarke always thought Lincoln would be a good Alpha, but he preferred taking orders than giving them, and his knowledge of the forest was too great to be used any other way than as their healer. Any other Alpha was too old to even stand a chance against a younger one. That didn't mean the pack was happy when only Murphy remained in the circle.

Kane cast an expectant glance at Bellamy, who just kept glaring right on back. Kane let out a grunt and shook his black shaggy head. "Very well. Murphy, you are unchallenged."

Murphy howled with triumph, a shrill sound that hurt Clarke's ears. He must of noticed because when he lowered his head he was smirking at her. "What's wrong, Princess? Can't handle a _real_ Alpha?"

That was obviously a shot at Bellamy. It was no secret that she and him spent most of their time together, whether they liked it or not, due to their living arrangements. Bellamy's lip lifted into a sneer but he stayed quiet.

"You're going to have too," Murphy continued.

"And why is that?" Clarke challenged.

Murphy's eyes glinted greedily as they raked over Clarke's form unashamedly. "Because I'm the leader now, and my first role as pack leader is to claim my mate."

Clarke stiffened and she felt Lincoln tense from beside her. But her eyes didn't leave the form shoving his way through the crowds until he broke into the circle.

"Murphy!" Bellamy roared in a voice Clarke had never heard before. "Take it back!"

"Why? I don't smell anyone on her," Murphy growled as Bellamy stopped in front of him. He quickly brought his sneer back on. "Or does the Rebel have a little crush on Princess paws?"

Bellamy's hands clenched into fists, the bones already shifting under his skin as he fought to control his change. His anger was something he had yet to master, but Murphy seemed to know just how to push all the wrong buttons.

"Do you challenge him, Bellamy?" Kane asked, watching the two Alpha's glare at each other.

For some reason, Clarke wanted him to accept it. Bellamy deserved to lead the pack more than anyone, despite his outsider attitude. Clarke knew it was only because Bellamy disagreed with Kane's leadership – who believed only the leader should get to make the decisions. And Murphy wouldn't be any better, with his only the strong-can-belong policy. When not in a mood, Bellamy would listen, he knew strengths lied in different forms and always encouraged those who struggled to find them. His temper was short, but Clarke knew his heart was in the right place.

But Bellamy, who was still glowering at Murphy, stepped back. "No. I don't."

And with that he turned and began to walk away. He had just reached the edge of the circle when Murphy's voice called out after him.

"I guess she's mine then. A pack leader must have a bitch, after all."

Bellamy shifted as he turned and leaped at Murphy with a vicious snarl. He slammed the other Alpha into the floor and leered over him, jowls flashing dangerously close to Murphy's head. Murphy was too shocked to move, staring wide eyed into Bellamy's glaring golden orbs. The wolf snarled one last time down at the quivering other Alpha then got up. He stalked back towards the edge of the circle, all eyes watching him. All eyes except –

"Bellamy!"

A wolf ripped into Bellamy's back before he could turn and Clarke screamed again as he let out a pained shriek. He bucked Murphy off, a spray of blood spurting from his back in the wake of Murphy's claws. Bellamy wasted no time in whirling round, charging back into the circle. Murphy met him head on in a clash of fur, teeth and claws. More blood showered as blows were exchanged, particularly from a deep wound in Bellamy's right shoulder.

The other wolves were screaming by this point, chanting names and jeers that only egged the fight on.

"Lincoln, stop them!" Clarke cried over the fighting.

But Lincoln didn't move. His eyes were trained on Bellamy's darker form as Murphy's teeth clamped over his hind leg. Bellamy let out a strangled cry and tried vainly to kick him off. But Murphy held on, prolonging Bellamy's shrieks. Clarke was ready to shift and made a dash for the circle. Lincoln's arms shot out and wrapped around her waist.

"Clarke, no!" he yelled over the screaming. "Bellamy has to do this!"

But then Bellamy screamed again and Clarke shifted, her form bursting out of Lincoln's arms. She ran into the circle and threw herself at Murphy. They both rolled at her tackle, Clarke's golden fur turning a dirty brown. She didn't use her claws or teeth, she had yet to ever use them. But as Murphy got to his feet, eyes trained on her with malicious intent, she realised she just might have to.

He leaped at her, but a dark shape reared from behind Clarke and met him head on, teeth clamping down onto Murphy's neck and wrenching to the side. Blood flew from the wound, spattering against the ground and Clarke's fur as Bellamy stood over her, muzzle dripping with blood. His shoulders heaved as Murphy staggered. He made one step, then two, then collapsed onto the floor. His breath came in shallow gasps.

"Is he..?"

"You don't think Bellamy actually..."

"Bellamy killed him!" a young wolf roared.

Chaos exploded among the pack. Bellamy's ears flattened against his head but he refused to move from his spot over Clarke. That was until Murphy's right hand, a younger wolf by the name of Dax, rushed at him. Bellamy crouched, ready to pounce, but before Dax could get close enough, a black shape thundered across the ground and stood between them. Bellamy barked and Kane whirled on him, his claws raking down the side of his face. With a yelp, Bellamy fell back.

"Enough!" Everything stilled at Kane's howl. "Wolves do not kill their pack mates!"

Bellamy struggled to stand, the claw marks in his shoulder still dripping dark crimson blood. Without thinking Clarke lapped against his wound, trying all she could to ease his pain. But he snapped at her and she flinched back.

Kane was staring at the two of them, but his eyes landed on Bellamy as he moved away from Clarke and limped towards him. "Our rules are clear, Bellamy."

Bellamy tilted his head to look up at Kane and a collective gasp went around the pack. Illuminated in the light of the moon was an ugly scar arcing across his left eye. He stared at Kane, but slowly, his eyes drifted to the motionless form of Murphy. No one had noticed that he had stopped gasping for breath.

Bellamy's paws rumbled against the ground as he turned and fled from the scene, the jeers of the pack following. Clarke didn't hesitate to follow him, but he had already disappeared into the trees. Clarke didn't give up though, using Bellamy and the scent of blood to follow as best she could. She ignored Lincoln calling her name and pushed on. But when she came to the edge of her cliff and Bellamy was nowhere to be found, she let out a mournful howl.

This howl had no words to it. It was just an expression of her sorrow, her heartache.

And she almost didn't believe it when an equally broken howl replied to hers. She didn't think as she turned back into the forest and tracked her way down the cliffs. She burst out into the clearing but didn't stop. The howls continued, a lone shape collapsed by the clear water with its head tilted back, crying out towards the sky.

Clarke shifted mid run and collapsed into the bleeding wolfs side, fisting handfuls of the fur as she wept Bellamy's name over and over.

"You stupid, stupid mutt. Why would you do that?"

"Careful Princess, wouldn't want to get dirty, would you?"

But Clarke was already dirty. She was covered in mud and splashes of his blood stained her skin and clothes. She didn't even realise he had shifted back to his human form as well. He was so still as she held onto him.

"Bellamy...Kane marked you."

"I'm aware, Clarke," he growled. "At least Kane got what he wanted. I'm out of the pack."

"But you didn't have a choice! Murphy would have killed you if you hadn't of killed him!"

"But I still killed him, Clarke!" Bellamy shouted and pulled away from her. He leaned over the water to stare at his bloodied reflection. "I'm a murderer...I'm a monster."

"Bellamy," Clarke breathed. "You're not a monster. You did what you had to. You backed away before it started, you gave him an out. He forced you to fight him and...you saved my life."

"It doesn't change anything, Clarke. Don't get to close, I might bite you."

His bitterness struck a chord in Clarke and it pained her that he thought so lowly of himself now. She would almost prefer if he had one of his mood swings and snap at her, at least she knew how to deal with that Bellamy.

"I'll leave before first light, once my shoulders' better. The territory rules are clear and a Rogue won't be accepted into the community..." Bellamy took a deep breath through his nose. "Just promise me that you'll take care of Octavia."

"You don't have to go Bellam-"

"Yes I do, Princess," he bit. "Rogues have to be alone. They can't be with other wolves unless they carry the mark as well, and the town is Kane's territory."

"Then mark me."

Bellamy stared at her.

"Mark me, Bellamy. That way you won't have to be Rogue. We can start our own pack and Lincoln can be our liaison. Hell, without Murphy or any other Alpha, the pack might even take you as their leader. Everyone knows Kane wouldn't stand a chance against you. No one will have to be alone and no one will have to leave."

"Why would you do that for me, Clarke? If I mark you there's no going back."

"Because..."

Clarke trailed off. She'd been denying it since her incident, she hadn't wanted anyone close as she grieved over her parents, but ever since the Blake's took her in, her dependence on Bellamy had become crucial. He took care of her in his own way, and it only strengthened when she turned him. She had done this to him, so she would at least make sure he would never have to be alone.

"Because I need you."

For the first time Bellamy looked at her. Really looked at her. In the light of the moon she could see his scar. She moved closer and he let her, watching her as she leaned in and kissed it. Wolves licked the wounds of others when they couldn't reach them, and her lips were so soft as she gently peppered his skin.

"You don't want this, Clarke," Bellamy murmured, letting her lips run a path over his face.

"Yes, I do," she said between kisses.

"I can't mark you like that, Clarke. I won't."

Clarke paused, giving enough time for what Lincoln said to run through her mind: _Wolves only have one mate. _She looked him right in the eye.

"Then claim me."

Bellamy reared back. "Wha-what?"

"Claim me, Bellamy. That way I'll have to stay with you. The pack may hate you, but they've got to respect the rules, and mating covers all of the packs. I'm still a member so they'd have to let my mate back in."

"Clarke, do you know what you're asking?" Bellamy asked as he stared at her with dark eyes. Eyes that she remembered staring at her in his room in a similar way. "Because I won't be able to undo it."

Clarke didn't even think about what she said next. "I wouldn't want you to."

Bellamy's lips crashed against hers and she let him take control, just like the Alpha in him would. He pushed her until she was on her back and he was settled in the cradle of her thighs. She could feel him, already at full mast, pressed against her.

"It has to be you," he growled against the skin of her neck. "It has to be you, Clarke. No other. I've thought about you every day for too long and I can't hold back anymore."

Clarke wanted to ask what he meant, but his teeth had already sunk into her neck. This wasn't a love bite, it stung, and she could feel blood trickling away from the wound until Bellamy lapped it up, kissing the mark he had left when it was all gone.

"There." his voice was ragged. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

"You-you just marked me," Clarke said between breaths. Like Bellamy had said, this couldn't be undone.

"I had to," Bellamy said, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "So many have looked at you with those damned hungry eyes and I couldn't take it. I could smell the lust radiating of men who weren't good enough for you and it drove me crazy. From the first time I heard you howl I knew you were mine. You set my heat off, for fucks sake."

"You know about that?" Clarke asked.

"Of course I know, Princess. It's my body. You'd walk into a room and your smell alone had me tenting my boxers." His eyes softened as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, much gentler this time. "I also know that I've been in love with you since Freshman year."

Clarke felt like her heart was going to explode. Of course she'd had crushes before, but none had been stronger than her one on Bellamy that she had eventually forced down in favour of her friendship with Octavia. Maybe it was because he grew up with her, knew her, wasn't afraid to show her just how pissed off she could make him. But now all those feelings were flooding back and it was all she could do not to burst from the euphoria.

She grabbed his hair and yanked him down to her again. He responded eagerly, his hips starting a slow rhythm against hers. But soon she couldn't take any more and reached for his belt. His hands grabbed hers, stilling them. He looked into her eyes.

"We...we don't have to do that part, Clarke. The damage is done, I've already marked you."

"I want too, Bellamy. And if you don't I will neuter you myself."

He didn't argue with her.

Afterwards they lay together, Bellamy's shredded jacket providing them with some cover. Clarke was lying with her back against his front as they both stared up at the stars. If she was in the right frame of mind she would have found this all very cheesy, but Bellamy's scent was so strong and it was all she could do not to jump his bones for the second time.

But then a thought interrupted her peace. "The first time you heard me howl."

"Hm?" Bellamy asked, his hand stilling from drawing patterns across her skin.

"You've been in heat since you heard me howl for the first time. I howled when I found that spot," she said and tilted her head up to the cliffs above them. "That was weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know. I've come here every night trying to tell you."

"That was you?" Clarke asked, flipping over to face him. He was smirking, but at least had the decency to look a little confused. "You tried to tell me?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew. I mean, that's the only reason I was keeping being in heat to myself. I thought you didn't feel the same, but if I knew this would have been the outcome though I would have jumped you the second we got home."

He gave her that shit eating grin she had fallen in love with so many times and suddenly, everything just felt okay. Bellamy wasn't Rogue anymore, the scar over his eye would heal and fade over time, and no one would have to leave. And the one she now sported on her neck (She had made sure to leave her own on his as he brought her crashing down against him) would deepen in colour and never fade, standing out against her pale skin to tell everyone that she belonged to Bellamy Blake and he belonged to her.

They could stay in the town and life could continue the way they wanted it to.

* * *

**This one got away from me a little, and it got a bit sappy towards the end :L Ah well, its for my readers!**

**So as always, keep the prompts coming - the more imaginative the better - and I'll see what I can do. I already have an idea for the next one!**

**Review!**


	6. Bonnie & Clyde

**So here's another prompt: AU with Bellamy and Clarke as thieves/con artists.**

**Quick side note, any readers who loves the 100, particularly Bellarke, should check out this Facebook page:**

**BellarkeAllDayEveryDay?ref_type=bookmark**

**It's a page dedicated to the show and fandom. We have it all: clever questions, funny segments, pics, fics and anything else you could want! Don't believe me? Check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"So that's why I just had to stop you yesterday. Someone as beautiful as you is exactly the face that ArkModels needs for the summer shoot they have coming up. The whole 'stick-thin-and-gnarly-hip-bones' thing is overplayed, all those woman look the same and no one wants to see that anymore. You have a fresh face and bright eyes...Look, I could talk your ear off all night but, bottom line, you'd be giving up a huge opportunity if you don't take this chance."_

_The young woman, a girl really, bit her lip as the man before her looked earnestly into her eyes. During his speech he had reached over and taken her hand in his larger, ashen one and his warm touch made her skin flame with excitement. His dark brown eyes never wavered from hers and she could feel herself melting into the chocolaty depths._

_The girl broke the eye contact quickly. "I-I just find it hard to believe that something like this could happen to someone like me."_

_She was holding a card in her hands, ArkModels printed on the front with a phone number on the back._

_"It is like a fairy tale," the young man chuckled, leaning back in his seat and adjusting his jacket. The meal before them was long finished. "But that just adds to the magic. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

_The girl thought this over for a moment. "But for it to just happen? Look, uh,"_

_"Robert," the man supplied with another a smile._

_"Robert, I've seen cop shows, how do I know you're not some serial rapist?"_

_Robert's eyebrows pinched together into a practiced frown. "You don't really believe I could be capable of that, do you?"_

_The girl paused and looked guiltily at the table. "No...I'm sorry, it's just-"_

_"No, I understand," Robert said and reached for her hand again. "There are people out there that have ruined this part of the job for me. Discovering fresh talent is supposed to be exciting and here you are, thinking I'm trying to scam you." He sighed. "I have an idea."_

_He quickly pulled out his cell phone and punched in the numbers he knew by heart. After a few words were exchanged he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. The girl gave him a quizzical look, but he only smiled back. Not ten minutes late, another woman approached their table, and Robert stood up and offered her his chair. She thanked him as he moved round to sit next to the other girl, slinging an arm around her shoulder._

_"Kathy, this is another client of mine. Her name is Clare."_

_The young blonde woman gave Kathy a smile. Her icy blue eyes landed on the man beside Kathy and he smirked before returning his attention to Kathy._

_"Clare has been with the agency for a year now. I'm sure you must recognise her from the Hollister winter catalogue."_

_"Uh, of course, I thought I recognised you," Kathy said before smiling brightly and shaking Clare's hand. "You looked beautiful in that blue parka."_

_"Well I can't take all the credit, Bobby's been a very good agent," Clare said, her smile thin. "I got reimbursed for my start up fee and even made a profit within the first month after he signed be on."_

_"Start up fee?" Kathy asked, throwing Robert a confused look._

_"Yes, unfortunately a start up fee of five thousand dollars is necessary," Robert sighed as he leaned in close to Kathy. "Unless of course you don't feel like you belong with ArkModels, but I'm afraid all the professionals require a fee."_

_"No!" Kathy said quickly and reached into her purse. She gave Robert a flirty smile as she did, which he returned while Clare sat watching them. "I can pay it. I'm ready to take this chance."_

_She pulled out a cheque book and quickly wrote the details down. As she was putting in the name, Robert quickly stopped her._

_"Actually, you need to make that out to my boss. His name is Bellamy Blake."_

_Kathy nodded and quickly finished filling out the cheque, ripping it out and handing it to Robert. Clare was grinning as Robert tucked the cheque into his jacket pocket. Kathy was still grinning._

_"This is so excited," Kathy said, practically bouncing in her seat. "I'm going to be a model."_

_"Yes you are," Robert said, his voice low and smooth. He could feel Clare's eyes on him and smirked even more as he leant closer to Kathy. "And I can't wait to see you walk down that run way."_

_"Is that why you insisted on walking behind me on the way in?" Kathy asked, returning his flirty smirk as she wriggled in her seat._

_Clare muttered a barely audible 'Oh please.'_

_"Something like tha-at."_

_Robert choked on the last word as he felt one of Kathy's hands grip the inside of his thigh. He coughed and took her hand, moving it away from that area. There was a pause before Clare stood up from the table._

_"Well, I'm glad that I could help. I'll leave you to your meal, now."_

_"I'll walk you out," Robert said and stood up. He turned to Kathy. "Why don't you order some dessert? We need to celebrate and all those diet plans in the industry are myths."_

_"Or we could skip dessert?" Kathy said with a sly smirk that almost had Robert re-taking his seat._

_But Clare was already leaving and he followed, not looking back as he placed a hand on Clare's lower back and escorted her towards the door. As soon as they were out of Kathy's sight, both of them sighed._

_"Clare? Really? You take out one letter for my name but you full on change yours?"_

_"Relax, Princess, beside's Bellamy's a pretty memorable name, and it was your idea to upgrade to bigger scams." The man loosened his tie as he spoke. "Besides, I met that girl in the mall, there was no way she was going to be smart enough to put anything together. You should be thanking me, I got us five G's and we didn't even need to arm ourselves this time. Think how happy the gang is gonna be."_

_"As much as I hate to admit it, you did do a good job." From the tone of voice, Bellamy would have thought admitting that had caused Clarke pain. "You never asked what she thought when you talked about the agency, you basically planted it in her head that it was a wonderland."_

_"Well you're the one with the psych degree," Bellamy said, hands in pockets._

_"I attended one class for a semester, Bellamy," Clarke said, blowing some hair out of her fringe. "It's not exactly hard core psychology, bringing in the other woman was always going to up the ante."_

_"I'll say, I almost preferred when we were getting shot at, you were glaring at her every chance you got. We might need to start bringing the vests on jobs again."_

_Clarke snorted as they left the restaurant and made a bee-line for the car parked a few blocks away. "Looks like you needed protection in there. Did you see the way she was basically draping herself all over you?"_

_"Jealous, Princess?" Bellamy asked and, before she could respond, he had her pressed against the wall of the bar they were passing. Anyone walking by would think they were just two drunk youths out for the night as he leaned in, his breath ghosting against the shell of her ear. "Because, you know, I could always show you what you're missing."_

_Her eyes darted down to his lips before going back up to his eyes. She pushed him back. "That may work on the clients, Bellamy, but I'm not some bimbo off the street." As she ducked past him and got into the car, he swore he caught her muttered, "Not anymore."_

_He chuckled and followed her._

* * *

He had to hold on to the memories of her. It was the only way he'd managed for so long. It hadn't really been that long, but it felt like a lifetime without her. He couldn't even try to imagine how she must be feeling as he waited outside the gate.

* * *

**Bellamy would always remember how he had met Clarke.**

_He'd stopped at a gas station just outside Atlanta. He was starving, having been running from a court date for days regarding the stolen 1969 Camaro he was currently driving around in, and was filling his pockets with Reeses Pieces bars and Beef Jerky when he'd looked up and caught her eye._

_With long, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a sensible wardrobe, Bellamy knew this girl was going to rat him out._

_She had been watching him the whole time, that was for certain, probably waiting for him to take something really important so his punishment would be worse. He had been so caught up in her that he didn't notice the clerk coming over to him until he was hauled around. But before the clerk could even start screaming at him, a crash had distracted him. They both turned to see the girl as she skittered around the ruined beer display. The clerk didn't give Bellamy a second thought as he ran over, yelling at the girl for being so stupid. Bellamy ducked out of the gas station and didn't stop driving until he had crossed the state line._

* * *

The car bonnet burned his skin through his jeans but Bellamy put up with it. If she could put up with this heat twenty four seven then he could power through thirty minutes. He just hoped the cooler in the back of the car did its job.

* * *

**He couldn't stop thinking about her, which is why he blamed her when he ended up in an Atlanta lock up cell. **

_He'd been pinched by a donut munching cop when he'd lost focus trying to dine and ditch. He didn't even know why he had returned to Atlanta – he often made it a rule to never go back to a place that knew his real name, and there was someone there that definitely knew it._

_So imagine his surprise when his bail was posted and he'd seen the mystery girl when he'd walked out. She looked different. She wasn't dressed as smartly as the last time he'd seen her and her hair was let down in a waves of perfectly tangled golden tresses._

_He doesn't like to think that that was the moment he fell in love for the first time, and that the feeling dropping into his gut was simply the nasty food they'd served him the night before._

_She didn't tell him anything, just let him get in the taxi she'd used to get there and taken him to a motel. She'd left that night, but not before he'd slipped the cab fare back into her purse – others might disagree, but his mother had raised him with manners._

* * *

He glared at anyone who gave him the look as they walked by. Everyone knew who he was by now and who he was waiting for. Their story had been a worldwide sensation for about six months, then it had dwindled down to an urban legend that he could still catch whispers of.

* * *

**He found out that the mystery girls' name was Clarke, and that she was his little sisters college roommate, a few weeks later.**

_He remembered how she ended up basically in his care. He'd received a hysterical phone call from Octavia, saying that Clarke was missing. She hadn't been seen in days and the college was phoning her parent(s) – Mother and step father. Apparently Clarke had been asking about him, and Octavia wondered if he would know where she could be._

_In the end he had been the one to find her, sitting alone in the motel room they'd last seen each other in. She'd revealed that Octavia had told her all about his life, how he conned people and stole, and she wanted in._

_He feels he should have at least tried to talk her out of it._

* * *

He could see shapes, people, moving in the building, their forms obscured by the bars and chain across the windows. He knew he'd be able to pick her out in a second though. The state may believe she belonged in there, but he knew she only belonged by his side and his side only.

* * *

**It had taken two months to finally train her to be good at what he did.**

_And when she got good she passed him in leaps and bounds. From there their technique had only gotten better. They could pull of team acts like child's play, take on roles like they were in a play. Their jobs ranged from talking idiots into handing over their phones, to holding up stores. He'd taught her how to fire a gun but always made sure she kept the safety on on hers. She didn't need to know that that rule only applied to her, he was just making sure she didn't repeat any of his past mistakes._

_He learned about her in snippets; she always liked to have the bed by the window, she liked spicy food covered in sour cream, she'd wanted to be a doctor before she found him and after that he had had to stop learning because she had stopped telling._

* * *

The gate buzzed as it opened slowly, dragging across the dusty ground. He was drumming his fingers against the car now, impatiently waiting for her to come out. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was taking her time on purpose. But he did know better, and he knew he was the last person she expected to see, now of all times.

* * *

**But it was only after a she'd turned twenty two, and they'd tried a job in a small town diner as they were passing through, did things start going to hell.**

_"Why are we wasting money here?" Bellamy had grumbled as he'd slid into the booth. Clarke scowled as she'd slid in beside him._

_"Because, once in a while, I want to eat something other than left over jerky and cheeto's."_

_Bellamy grumbled as she'd looked over the menu. He'd already knew he'd only be having a cup of coffee, but Clarke was eyeing the specials side of the menu with hunger in her eyes. He'd let himself look her over. Despite that they were always on the run, Clarke managed to keep herself looking fresh, clean and dressed in some of the best labels she stole. She'd said it was so she wouldn't stick out. He'd said it made her look like a street walker. It had earned him a slap, but at least she had toned it down a little – which was good, because the way her ass looked in jean shorts was far too distracting._

_The waitress came over and took their orders: a cup of coffee and the momma's fried chicken meal. It had happened when Clarke was halfway through her meal: a couple a few booths away – which Bellamy had wanted to punch because they'd been PDAing since they'd sat down – had been laying it on even heavier until the man had gotten down on one knee and asked the girl to marry him. She'd squealed a sharp yes and everyone had clapped._

_Bellamy couldn't have cared less, until the waitress had announced that the couple's meal was on the diner._

_Feeling his stomach beg for some real food, he had slid right up against Clarke and wrapped his arm around her._

_"I'm not sharing, Bell. You can suck it up for being so cheap."_

_"Shut up, Princess. I got a plan."_

_Before she could ask, he'd shoved his face into her neck and began peppering the skin with kisses. She'd stiffened, but he'd just focused on creating as much of a disgusting, loved up scene, as possible (He'd be lying if he said that, after one particularly hard bite, he wasn't proud of the moan he'd produced from her)._

_When he was satisfied that he'd made a big enough scene, he'd slid out of the booth and onto one knee. Clarke's eyes were wide and she'd glanced nervously at the crowd watching them._

_"Samantha Pucket," he'd started and knew she instantly recognised one of her aliases. "from the second I saw you across the street that fateful day, two years ago, I knew that I was in love. You've made every day after that a living heaven , never being difficult or a pain in my ass, never fighting with me on every little thing, never being a sneaky little minx and ditching me with the cheque." He'd cleared his throat at Clarke's glare. "But...you've made life so much better. I don't think I'd be able to do any of this without you. You're smart, you're beautiful, and a guy like me will never deserve you. Now, I don't have a ring, but I want to ask for your hand. Will you make me the happiest guy in the world? Will you marry me?"_

_For a second he'd feared she'd say no just to stick it to him. But then she'd smiled – somehow managing to bring tears to her eyes – and said yes. The diner cheered as he leapt up and kissed her – he had to keep up appearances. He'd been surprised when she'd kissed back, almost not hearing the waitress say their food would be free._

_He'd eaten well that day for the first time in weeks._

* * *

Others started coming out the gate and, like he had anticipated, the ones finally getting to leave stared wide eyed. One girl, who had some kind of black bird tattooed under her collarbone, looked back towards the depressingly grey building then right into his eyes.

_You make a friend while you were away? _Bellamy thought with a smug smile.

* * *

**It only got worse from there and he was powerless to stop it.**

_Slowly, their plays had developed so that almost every single one had them working closer. The marriage proposal one stayed a favourite, they had even made a game of how outlandish they could make it – one time Clarke had even proposed to him. He didn't know when he had started buying fake engagement rings, but he liked the idea that she actually belonged to him as he slipped the gumball machine ring on her finger. He'd thought she'd never noticed that his proposal speech had never changed until she repeated it herself, word for word._

_He had started hating it when she would prey on gullible young men, tricking them out of their phones, wallets – once she had even gotten a car out of some horny teenaged idiot – all by flirting with them to the point where it had gotten dangerous. Bellamy had had to stop himself from ruining cons on four separate occasions._

_So he'd played the game as well as she had, bringing other woman into the cons. He had a silver tongue and knew how to use it. He had reveled in it when Clarke came up with the model scout scam, especially when the ramifications of his company reared their bubbly, airy heads and she would glare at him as they left the next morning – their wallets considerably lighter. Then she would glare at him and he would smirk at her jealously._

_She never needed to know how much it affected him the first time she found some idiot Abercrombie wannabe and Bellamy had had to watch him stagger out of their hotel room the next day._

_She did have to deal with his hangover the next day though._

* * *

For a second he feared that she'd done something stupid and had her time extended. She never liked to be told what to do, which was kind of the point of why she was here.

But then a mop of wild blonde hair caught his eye, and he smiled for the first time in months.

* * *

**Then they'd met Detective Finn Collins.**

_He was young and freelance, and had been tailing them since they'd messed up a stop-and-shop hold up in Phoenix. They'd evaded him on multiple occasions, until Clarke had spotted him watching them from across the street. She'd told Bellamy to get back to the hotel, get their stuff, and be ready with the car outside the bar Detective Collins had been standing in front of in two hours._

_He'd wished he'd asked her what she was going to do._

_He did when they were hiding out in a motel. She'd been dodging the question for hours, but when he'd cornered her in the room, she had had no choice but to spill, tell him all about how she'd distracted the Detective and made off with his badge, wallet and phone. To say he had been pissed was an understatement._

_"You fucking slept with him?" Bellamy roared._

_"I had to! He wasn't letting up!" Clarke defended. "This way we've got his badge, we can get away with so much more now."_

_"I don't give a fuck!" Bellamy snapped. "We've done a lot of shitty things Clarke, but I didn't think you'd whore yourself out!"_

_"I didn't! I gave you a chance to escape! You're on record and I'm not, nothing is going to be a match, not like he's going to admit he's been duped by a common thief."_

_Although a lot of her points had been valid, Bellamy was still fuming. No one should be allowed to touch her like that. He should have been making sure she'd never have had to stoop that low. He was supposed to protect her so that she would never have to get so desperate._

_He'd gone out to a bar that night and blown a lot of their money on bourbon. He'd come back to the motel and Clarke had screamed at him until he'd pinned her to the wall and made her forget all about Detective Collins._

_It had been the best, most mind blowing, sex of his life and he had made sure it was the best of hers._

_Afterwards, he'd held her and told her everything; How he'd first started stealing after his mother died, how he'd mainly did it just to help Octavia get through life as best she deserved, and how it slowly developed into his way of life. He'd told her the first time he'd tried to rob a store with a gun when he was seventeen, and how it had gone off and killed the man working the register._

_She'd held him just as tightly as she told him all about her father, and how his death made her think that no one could ever care for her the way he did, and how she let the men in her life use her how they wanted until she met him. She'd told him all about how she'd tried to stay true to her promise to keep living the way her father had wanted her to, but she couldn't keep going. She had needed change, a new life, and Bellamy was the one to give it to her._

_He'd wanted to tell her that he loved her so badly, but the life they led was too dangerous for that. So instead, he'd watched her as she'd slept._

* * *

Memories of her flooded into him like dam breaking: Her frustrated grunts as he'd showed her how to successfully slip a wallet out of an idiots back pocket, her laugh as they'd driven away from a successful hold up in his Camaro, and even her screaming at him when he fucked up.

Most importantly, he remembered the way his name sounded from her lips as he sunk into her – the first time a surprised and wanton moan as he held her against the wall, the second a breathy sigh on the bed as he hovered over her, the third and fourth times with his mouth and fingers, and the fifth and final time he'd been staring into her eyes as he joined her - her name on his lips.

* * *

**The last time he saw her was in that motel room.**

_He'd been rudely awakened by the sound of police sirens and had leapt from the bed. Sure enough two squad cars, lead by a beat up old piece of crap driven by Collins, had pulled into the motel's parking lot._

_"Shit, Clarke, we gotta go!"_

_He'd woke her up but it was too late to get to the car they'd parked a few blocks away. (You learn certain tricks like that when on the run). They'd had about a minute to get out but there was no way they'd make it to the car once the cops found out the room was empty._

_"You go," Clarke said as she pulled her clothes back on. "If they catch you, you could go down badly. He knows a lot of the shit you've done, Bellamy, but he still doesn't have my real name."_

_"Are crazy? There's no way I'm leaving you, Princess."_

_"Bellamy, he knows about the murder. It happened when you were a minor but they'll trial you as an adult." Her eyes shone with tears. "I'll be out in a little over a year at the most, but you'll..."_

_A car door had slammed and Clarke seemed to come back to her senses. "Go, now!"_

_He had paused, staring desperately down at her. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, he was supposed to protect her. But a part of him had known, a part he had deeply hated, that she was right. So he'd grabbed all their stuff. As he'd been about to leave he'd stopped, turned, and kissed her – memorising everything about her._

_Again, he'd wished he'd told her – but it had felt like a cowards way out._

* * *

Either she was so grateful to finally be on the outside that she hadn't noticed him, or she was just ignoring him. Her head was tilted to the sky, the summer Atlanta sun washing over her face. She never looked more beautiful.

"Missed the outside, Princess?"

Her blue eyes zeroed in on him and he got the same feeling he did all that time ago when she'd bailed him out. She didn't smile, but a smirk forced her lips to quirk up at the sides.

"I thought you said you'd never be caught dead near a prison?"

Bellamy looked towards the rusty sign that was basically falling off of the fence surrounding the prison yard. "I believe this is an Adult Correctional Facility."

"You're still full of shit," Clarke muttered as she finally reached him.

He wanted to reach out, take her into his arms, and kiss her. But he didn't know how much had changed, so instead he opened the back door of the Camaro, reached into the mini-cooler and handed her a Budweiser (It's not that he knows it's her favourite or anything, he just thought she might like any beer).

As she took a long sip he said, "So how have the last eighteen months been to you, Princess?"

The fact that she didn't answer worried him. He'd never been in prison, not this kind of prison anyway, but he'd heard stories. He didn't know if it was different for woman, he hoped that it was.

He was thankful that she got in the car. As soon as they were off down the road she'd rolled the window down and let the breeze make her hair go nuts and he was finding it hard to focus on the road. Her eyes were closed and she had an arm draped on the outside of the car.

Hating the silence, he turned the radio on.

_In local news it appears the legendary con act has finally reached its finale. Urban legend, and for some local hero, Clarke Griffin was released from prison today after an eighteen month long sentence. We've already had reports that her alleged partner in crime, Bellamy Blake, was there to pick her up. The two were known as the Bonnie and Clyde of the twenty first century and now the question on everyone's minds is will they resume their work? _

_In the eighteen months that's separated the criminals the public has come to romanticise the story. But does Clarke know of – _

Bellamy turned the radio off. If Clarke was going to hear it from anyone she was going to hear it from him. But she didn't ask what he thought she would. With her eyes still closed she asked.

"How are the others? I assume they must be busy if you're the only one left to come pick me up."

He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Octavia's been working hard. Ever since she got her degree she's been working as a vet in a small clinic. She's engaged now...and she asks about you sometimes." He had to clear his throat. "Jasper works as a stunt driver now. Y'know he always loved to drive, and Monty is his agent."

"Monty and Jasper got actual jobs?" Clarke asked as she smiled fondly at the memory of their old getaway driver and hook-up. "So I guess they don't have time for jobs any more huh?"

"We haven't gone on any jobs since you got locked up, Princess."

At that her eyes did open. "You haven't gone on any jobs? What the hell have you been doing for money then, Bellamy, because you sure as hell didn't find the time to visit."

This was the moment where he would find out how much she had come to hate him. "I...I work as an advisor to the Atlanta P.D. into criminal behaviour analysis. Turns out your psych lessons paid off after all. They cut me a deal and I took it."

He waited for her to react.

"You son of a bitch."

He flinched.

"You mother fu-" she cut herself off. "I let myself get locked away for you and you just turn yourself in? That's what you were doing while I was away? How could you do that to me?"

"What did you think I've been doing, Clarke? Catching up on Orange is the New Black so we'd have something to talk about once you got out?" Bellamy sighed heavily. "We couldn't keep that life up once they'd caught you. I had to do something and I still had to take care of Octavia. They cut me the deal and I took it so that you would have something to come out to."

"And you thought I'd want _you_?"

That stung deeper than he'd ever let her know.

"For your information, while you were so busy turning your back on me, I had a visitor. Do you remember Detective Collins?"

The car jerked.

"Jesus, Bellamy! Anyway, he visited – monthly. He wanted to see how I was getting by, so before you start acting like my knight in fucking shining armour, just know that I have other options besides you!"

He turned off road and slammed the breaks on. The car stuttered to a halt so harshly that Clarke nearly hit her head on the dashboard.

"You think I didn't want to see you? Clarke, every fucking day was a nightmare, but I had just struck the deal. If I went anywhere near you then they would have revoked it and thrown me in jail too! I bargained for days but they only reduced your sentence by six months by the end of it!" Bellamy was seething as he stared straight ahead. "I know I'm a shitty person, who has done some shitty things, but dammit, I did those things because...because I-"

He choked, got out of the car, and slammed the door. He began pacing and didn't notice that Clarke had gotten out of the car until she stood in front of him and slapped him.

"I've been waiting seventeen months to do that," she whispered.

"What about the first month?" he asked, his voice equally quiet.

"I was waiting for you...I'm still waiting."

He did kiss her that time, and whispered what he'd wanted to say so many times against her lips.

* * *

**So I tried a whole Flashbacks thing, which I've never done before. **

**Keep the reviews and prompts coming - The more imaginative the better - and I will write out the ones I like the best. **

**Review!**


	7. Forever

**Sorry this is a little late but I've been a little busy lately. Any who here is a fresh chapter for you guys and I already have a few more brewing!**

**Quick side note, any readers who loves the 100, particularly Bellarke, should check out this Facebook page:**

**BellarkeAllDayEveryDay?ref_type=bookmark**

**It's a page dedicated to the show and fandom. We have it all: clever questions, funny segments, pics, fics and anything else you could want! Don't believe me? Check it out!**

**Today's Prompt: The Ark lands but Jaha has gone back on his word about pardoning Bellamy.**

* * *

They walked, side by side, at the back of the group. Jasper and Finn – and Raven as Finn helped her along – were up front, leading what remained of the Hundred (Fifty Two) to where both men promised they would all be safe. Clarke wanted a little more than that, but Bellamy wouldn't tell her. He hadn't said a word since everyone was out of Mount Weather: they'd seen each other, she'd gasped as he'd grabbed her arm and she'd almost collapsed. It took him shouting his usual _'Princess!' _to get her to run with him.

Since then they'd just walked...and walked, and walked, and walked. Clarke was sure a whole day had passed. Just how long had Bellamy and Finn been surviving together out in the wilderness? How had they survived the blast at all? Maybe they hadn't and she was still in the white room, drugged out of her mind and dreaming of when they would come and save them. But she knew she wasn't dreaming.

Her dreams had Bellamy encased in fire, screaming as his skin boiled and cracked and blood poured until there was nothing of him left – all the while screaming that she could have waited, could have saved him. Finn was always incinerated instantly and at first she thought it was just her subconscious trying to save her from the pain of losing him until she could no longer fight it. But, when the memory of his eyes would catch hers, all she could do was keep screaming for Bellamy to run. Her guilt about Finn wasn't over his death (well some of it was), it was for caring more about Bellamy than she did him.

She wanted so badly for him to talk to her, but he wouldn't say a word and just stared straight ahead. He watched over the travelling teens in front of them like a hawk and she wouldn't have been surprised if he was refusing to blink just so he could keep an eye on them at all times. She had been so broken and lost in that white room thinking she'd killed them – had he even been worried about her at all?

She had been so focused on him that she didn't notice the log until her foot caught and she was already tumbling over, but a hand in hers yanked her back up.

"Careful, Princess, wouldn't want anything to go wrong now, do you?" Bellamy said, his eyes sparking as he smirked down at her.

"You spoke," she breathed.

"Humans do that, Princess, or do I have to wait until you command me to?" He wasn't taking a jab at her upbringing, or mocking her like he had so many times before, he was just teasing her, trying to keep her from going back to the shell of her that was staring silently ahead with a glazed look in her eyes. "Seriously, Clarke, what's wrong?"

"You've been quiet since we got out," Clarke said, looking up at him in confusion. "For almost a day we've been walking and you haven't said a word."

"Princess, that was you – you were actually starting to really freak me out. I mean, you haven't let go of my hand since I found you."

Clarke looked down at their conjoined hands, realising that he was in fact right. Had she really been the quiet one? Had he been trying to talk to her and she'd been the one to stare silently ahead? Oh god, what had he asked?

"Oh, sorry."

Bellamy grabbed her and stopped them abruptly. Almost straight away the group stopped, but Bellamy just signalled for Finn to keep going and they started up again once the tracker got the message. Once everyone was out of earshot Bellamy turned his attention back to Clarke with a stern look.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked and, before she could stammer out an excuse, he held up his hand to signal her to be quiet. "You haven't apologised to me once since we've been here and you start now after spacing out? Seriously, Princess, what's going on with you?"

Clarke didn't know what to say. Could she tell him? Could she even put into words the crushing guilt and heartache she had had to fight through every day she thought she had killed him and Finn? Would he know what her dreams of fire and his screaming would mean, or would he just brush it off with another speech about survival? Yes, what she had done she did it to keep the majority alive, but that still didn't change the fact she'd pulled the lever. No matter how many different people she had to be, it was always going to be the Princess that pulled the lever.

"Nothing's wrong, Bellamy. They didn't exactly feed and treat us right in there so I'm just a little tired." It was a blatant lie but she hoped he wouldn't know that. It wasn't all a lie though – the men in suits had the cooperate-or-starve kind of attitude and most nights Clarke had gone without food.

Bellamy stared down at her for a few moments and she could have counted all the frown lines on his face. Finally he sighed and broke their eye contact to reach down for her hand again. "Clarke." Right away she knew he was going to say something serious. "whatever happened, it's all behind us now. Yes, people died, but that wasn't on you, it was the Grounders. Survival, remember? That's what you thought about and now a lot of us are finally headed to a place where we could be safe."

Clarke hadn't even registered what he'd said until he pinched her skin between his fingers. "Wait, what? What do you mean 'a place we could be safe'?"

Bellamy grinned and pulled on her hand again. They kept up a steady pace to catch up to the others, and Clarke realised they'd come to the edge of the forest and the others had already gone through to the other side. She didn't even know the forest had an edge and she stopped before she could go through. Bellamy paused ahead of her, their hands still clasped in the middle between them as he looked at her.

"Princess?"

"It's safe?" she asked.

He cracked a smile at that, not a smirk, but a real smile. He pulled on her hand until she joined him. He looked right into her eyes.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere that wasn't."

* * *

That had been all Clarke needed to follow him, and she was so glad that she did. It turned out that they – he and Finn – had found the ocean, and it was as beautiful as she'd always dreamed it would be. She would have to be dragged away when she would spend her evenings sitting on the soft sand and just watch the water sway in and out. Sometimes she had company – mainly Bellamy as they would take the quiet time to discuss the camp – but she really liked to come out alone.

It was while she was alone one evening that Bellamy found her. She wasn't surprised, he made it obvious that he did not enjoy it when she took herself off. But, like he had said, this was a place that they could be safe, and she knew he trusted her and wanted her privacy. So when he sat down beside her she didn't spare it a second thought and waited for when he would start talking about camp stuff.

"They're coming down tomorrow."

Clarke looked at him. The sunset washed over him, reds, gold's and oranges mingling with his ashen skin and coal coloured hair and she wanted nothing more than to savour this memory and transfer it to paper, saving it forever. This was the excuse she gave herself as she continued to stare at him.

"Clarke, are you listening? I said they're coming down tomorrow – the Ark – Raven just got off the radio with your mom."

At that Clarke bristled. She still didn't like to talk about it but now it looked like she would never be able to pretend her mother had died in the exodus crash. It was a horrible thing to do, but it brought her moments of relief. When she looked back at Bellamy she found that he was looking at the water, the same look in his eyes from when they were in the bunker. It all seemed so long ago, but now she knew exactly what was running through that complicated mind.

"You're thinking about doing it again, aren't you?"

"Sometimes I hate how much you know me," he sighed, but didn't answer. He never really answered her directly, but she could tell from the way he shifted his weight, leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out in front of them, that she had hit home and he was preparing himself for whatever she was going to say. The bastard even got comfortable because he expected it to be a long speech.

Did he really know her that well also?

She let out a puff of air through her nose. "Do whatever you want, Bellamy."

That shocked him and he sat bolt upright. He had a look on his face that Clarke had never seen before – he looked insulted and, almost a little hurt.

"What, you really want me to go so badly, Princess?" he asked, immediately going on the defensive. "So now that the Ark's landing I guess you don't actually need me after all. I knew that was all a bunch of crap, I should have gone when I had the cha-"

"Jaha already pardoned you, Bellamy," Clarke said, cutting him off. "You don't need to be afraid of what he'll do. You also don't need to stay here; Octavia's gone and, like you said, once the Ark lands, we'll be able to take care of ourselves. We can teach them how to survive down here. So go if you want, go and find Octavia, go and do 'whatever the hell you want'."

They both knew that last jab was a shot directly at him. Wells had told Clarke all about Bellamy's bullshit claims when they first landed.

"You don't know if you'll be safe, Princess," Bellamy finally said after a while.

"The Ark will protect us and the Grounders won't come near us. Not after what we did to them," Clarke argued back. "This place could protect us for who knows how long."

"Nothing lasts forever, Clarke." Bellamy settled himself back into his original position. Neither of them spoke for a long while. "I wasn't ever going to run, by the way. You're right when you say this place could finally be home, but until I know for sure, I won't leave the camp." The _or you _hung in the air between them.

"Good," Clarke said as she shifted, laying her side along his. She felt him stiffen before his arm moved behind her, allowing her to fit more easily into his side. "Because like it or not, Bellamy Blake, I wasn't going to let you run out on us anyway."

He chuckled softly as they watched the sun set in silence.

* * *

It was while they were on that beach that a star fell from the sky. The impact shook the earth and jolted the two awake. They didn't waste time blushing over having fallen asleep in each other's arms, just got up and bolted back to camp. it was already awake and buzzing and Raven was the first to find them.

"They've landed and they're on their way. This is it." She then turned and run/hobbled back to the radio where Monty was waiting for her.

It would only be a matter of minutes, Clarke knew this. The Ark hadn't landed too far and the reality was becoming much closer. She found herself shaking as her and Bellamy gathered everyone together and stood at the head. Bellamy noticed and, without warning, took her hand – leaning down to whisper, "Remember, we got them here. No matter what happens, you'll still be our badass leader."

She chuckled nervously. "Co-leader."

If he was going to respond to that, he didn't get the chance as the first figure broke through the tree line. It was a woman, her long brown hair matted with twigs and leaves clinging to her. The people of the Ark were going to have to get used to the ground. One of the Hundred gasped and a cry of 'Mom!' filled the air. Before Bellamy or Clarke could stop her, a girl charged towards the trees and embraced the woman. More figures began to emerge and, bit by bit, the Hundred ran to meet their parents. Those without stayed put. Bellamy noticed the way Jasper had to hold himself firm when he spotted his parents. Bellamy smiled, patted him on the back and told him to go.

Clarke saw the way Jasper's eyes lit up at the same time that Bellamy's darkened and she placed a hand on his arm. "It won't change the way he looks up to you," she whispered as Jasper dashed towards his mom and dad, Monty right behind him. He sighed and placed his hand on hers. "They're still our people, Bellamy, but they have their own families too."

"I know, Princess. I just hope tha-"

"There he is, arrest him!"

Bellamy was ripped from Clarke's grip and thrown to the floor before she had time to respond. Out of the crowd of Ark members, Jaha strode forwards as his guards pinned the struggling Bellamy's hands behind his back and hauled him up onto his knees. Bellamy tried to surge forwards, but a gun butt to his cheek floored him.

That was what snapped Clarke out of her daze. "What are you doing?" she cried as she ran to Bellamy. A guard grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled and kicked and the guard brought out his taser. A roar from Bellamy was all she heard before his bound arms hooked around the guards neck and yanked him down to ground with him. Three more guards jumped into the fight but Bellamy would not let go of the guard that tried to taser Clarke until a bang made everyone freeze. Jaha stood over them, a gun pointed towards the sky.

"Bellamy Blake, you are charged with the crimes of impersonating a guard, carrying a weapon without a licence and attempted murder of the Chancellor. All of these are punishable by death."

"You pardoned him!" Clarke yelled. Jaha spared her a glance.

"This is a new world Miss. Griffin. No one appreciates your efforts more than I do, you have given the human race a second chance, but we still have to keep order. Mr. Blake here will be made an example of – The ground will be run with order."

"Screw your order!" Clarke snapped. "Bellamy's done more for us than you and the Ark ever did. If you execute him you'll have to face the consequences. We would follow him through the gates of hell and back. If you even touch him, you will have the fight of your life on your hands."

"I understand where you are coming from, Clarke, but he broke the law and it won't be tolerated in the new world."

"New world?" Clarke seethed. "There is nothing new about this. You're just afraid that he has more power than you do. You're scared of him because he can actually lead us!"

Jaha's face twisted with rage, a look Clarke never thought she would ever see on her old best friends face. "Bellamy Blake will be executed for his crimes and the ranting of a little girl will not change that. Order will be re-stored in this world. He should feel proud, his death will bring the start of a new world."

"You son of a bi-"

"Clarke!"

Clarke froze at the voice. Her mother pushed past the guards that had circled around them, shooting Bellamy a look that he returned with a glare, and approached Clarke. For a moment Clarke's hopes rose. Jaha listened to Abby and maybe she could talk him out of this ridiculous idea.

"Listen to Jaha, honey," her mother soothed. Clarke knew she shouldn't have let her heart rest with her. Her mother was nothing but a murderer. "He's right, the world will need order. Look at him," Abby gestured to the beaten and bloody man on his knees. "He is not order. He is chaos wrapped in a time bomb. He's done his job but soon he will explode and I will not let him take you down along the way. He's a criminal, he broke the law, and he needs to be punished."

Clarke stared at the woman she used to call her mother. This woman was no longer her mother, she was a shell of a woman holding old morals that would eventually crash and burn in this new world.

"If you kill him then you'll have to kill me to."

"Clarke," It was the first time Bellamy had spoken. "don't be stupid. The others will need you to lead them." He looked to Jaha. The look in his eyes was one of contempt. He held no respect for the man in front of him. "I will accept my execution without protest, but only on one condition."

"You are not in a position to be bargaining," said Jaha.

Bellamy smirked at him. "I have gotten out of tougher situations than this, Chancellor." Bellamy's smirk dropped as he became serious again. "My condition, is that you won't let anything happen to her." He nodded his head towards Clarke before his eyes fixed on Abby. "Swear on the soul of a dead man – the man that fought everyday to protect and keep your daughter safe, to give the children, that you effectively sentenced to death, someone to lead them so that you could have a chance to come down – that you will keep her safe."

"I swear," Abby said without pause. Bellamy nodded before facing Jaha again.

"Then I will accept my execution."

Jaha nodded. "Very well. Since we can no longer float you, you will be sunken. Rocks will be tied to your arms and legs and you will be dropped into the sea."

Clarke fought back her sobs. That would be a slow and painful death. At least when a person was floated the death was instant as soon as they were out in space. Bellamy would have two/three minutes of panic, or water filling his lungs.

"Your execution will take place in the morning. Take him away," Jaha ordered and the guards began to pull Bellamy to his feet.

Clarke snapped. She wrenched herself out of her mother's arms and ran towards Bellamy. Her mother shouted for her to stop and the guards turned. She ducked under the arms of one who tried to grab her and threw all her weight at the one holding Bellamy. He toppled and Bellamy sank back onto his knees. She dropped in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck and broke down into sobs. He couldn't hold her, his arms were still bound behind his back, but he tucked his face into her neck and breathed her in.

"We can stop this," she choked out. "I'll talk to Jaha, my mom, I'll do something. Please don't stop fighting Bellamy, please."

"I have to do this Clarke," he said against her skin. "This way your forever might just last that long. Remember Clarke, this is the dream, a place we-you can be safe." Before he could say more a hand on Clarke's shoulder pulled her back, wrenching her away from Bellamy. "If you find Octavia, tell her that her older brother loves her!"

Clarke heard him, could still hear him as she was dragged one way and he was lead another. She felt the burn of her mother's hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. Raven only just caught her before she collapsed and dissolved into tears.

* * *

News spread quickly of Bellamy's execution. Jasper was one of the first to reject the Ark's ways, even refusing to be around his parents. He and Monty stayed with Miller in his tent. Most of the Hundred followed their example, but there were others who just wouldn't abandon their families. And so the Fifty Two that remained became the Twenty Four, the camp split almost in half by their loyalties.

Clarke lay awake in her tent. It had once been a shared tent, but the other occupant was currently in a holding cell on the Ark. She was staring at the ceiling, but rolled onto her side. His empty cot faced her and she had to fight the tears all over again. Jaha had been preaching justice all day, but what did he really know? Bellamy had done more for the Hundred than Jaha ever did for the whole colony. Justice wasn't breaking his word and condemning an innocent man to death.

Clarke sat up. She couldn't let this happen. Forever wouldn't be worth having if she had to spend it without Bellamy, haunted by the memory that he let himself die. She slipped out of the tent. The night watch was on and patrolling the camp. They were only letting those who had sided with Jaha on patrol. No one trusted those still loyal to Bellamy with anything until after the execution. But Clarke knew her camp and she knew how to slip away. It took a matter of minutes, of slipping in and out of the shadows, until she reached the forests. Once there she made a mad dash for the Ark. It wasn't exactly hard to find – who could miss a giant space station crashed landing in a forest.

When she got there she retreated back into the shadows and made her way towards the holding deck. There were two guards out front. One was already asleep. The other, a younger male who fidgeted restlessly, stood up and began his own patrol. Clarke smirked at the sloppy training – Bellamy would never have stood for that. As soon as the guards torch light was out of sight she ran towards the Ark and slipped inside. A chill hit her as she walked and settled right into the pit of her stomach. It seemed like years ago that she thought this was where she was going to die, where she dreamed of the ground and all its wonders. Nothing felt like a dream anymore, only nightmares that she would always have to fight against and she couldn't do that without Bellamy.

She didn't know how long she spent searching through the cells. She went straight to the solitary ones, knowing that they wouldn't take any chances with him – but she still came up short until she came across a familiar door. Carefully, almost fearfully, Clarke reached out for the keypad. She remembered the stories Bellamy had told her from when he had been a guard and now she was more than thankful. She punched in the code he repeated in every story and, slowly, the door unlocked and swung open.

He was there, sitting on the floor and staring at the walls. Her drawings still littered the cell, a little faded, but there. He was fixated on one, the night sky. his fingers were brushing over the charcoal markings when he looked up and saw her.

"Clarke?"

She was frozen until he said her name. Then she ran and threw herself into his arms. They weren't bound this time and he embraced her back, crushing her against him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a few moments.

"Getting you out. I won't let them execute you, Bellamy, it isn't right."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he said as he pulled back. He refused to let her go completely though, just enough so he could look at her face. "What about the camp, and Jaha, and your mom?"

"She isn't my mother anymore," said Clarke. "And the Ark just wants everything to stay the same. They want to keep treating us like prisoners but they can't." She grabbed Bellamy's face in her hands. "Some of them still follow you Bellamy, and there will be consequences if I don't get you out of here."

"And there will be consequences if you do," Bellamy argued as he shook his face free. "I'm doing this for you – them. This will unify them, Princess, make them stronger. You can have your forever."

"Forever wouldn't be worth it without you."

Bellamy froze. Whatever argument he had prepared was gone from his mind as Clarke's blue eyes, the eyes he had spent weeks trying to find, bore straight through his and into his soul. In that moment he swore everything fell right into place, right to where they had been slowly headed for some time now, but just needed those words to give it the extra push. He couldn't deny himself anymore.

Bellamy Blake was a selfish man.

"Run away with me," he said. "I can't go back there, you know I can't. But I can't leave you either. We'll find a place, maybe wherever Lincoln and Octavia are. We can start our own colony."

Not the camp, not the Hundred. _You_. he had said her and nothing was left in the air to question this time.

"I will," Clarke said without hesitation. "but we have to go back for the others first." At Bellamy's confused look she explained all about Jasper, and Raven, and all the others who were still loyal to him. "They have to come with us or the Ark will destroy them. They can't go back to that anymore than I can."

"All right," Bellamy agreed. "Go back to camp and spread the word. I'll wait by the river."

They stood up and left the cell. Instead of leaving through the holding dock, they moved through the Ark and came out on the other side. Bellamy grabbed as many supplies as he could carry – packs, blankets, nutrition pastes, water – anything useful. When they emerged the sun was already starting to come up. Clarke knew she would only have a few hours to get everyone out before the camp woke. She looked to Bellamy, laden down with all the gear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

She turned to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her. Before she could question him, he pulled her in and kissed her. It was only a short, chaste one, a promise of so much more to come as he whispered 'I love you so dam much' against her lips. She couldn't lose herself in him yet though, she had a job to do, and left before she could fall under his spell, returning his words and promising to return.

* * *

Four years later.

"Clarke!"

Said blonde looked up from the ground. The soil was disturbed as the freshly planted herbs nestled underneath. Bellamy was striding towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up.

"Miller's gone and cut himself again. He needs you in the Med Cabin. Jasper's already in there with him but he won't stop being a baby."

Clarke nodded and followed alongside Bellamy as they made their way. Cabins dotted the small area, a flat piece of land sheltered by mountains that rose past the clouds. After they had escaped the Ark's camp four years ago, the group decided to head south, the opposite direction to the beach, and kept going. They risked going through Grounder territory, knowing the Ark would never follow them. They lost people, three of them, but made it to the other side. The three that they lost were the first to make up the graveyard that was built. Once they found the mountain pass they agreed to stay. They didn't know where they were, but the summers were long and warm and the mountains protected them from the full force of the winter. Clarke called it a stroke of luck. They began work on cabins right away. It had taken over a year, but now everyone had a place to call their own.

They entered the Med Cabin to find Miller sitting on one of the cots. Jasper was gone, no doubt looking for Monroe, but Raven had taken his place and was tending to Miller's leg.

"How're you feeling today, Raven?" Clarke asked as she watched the Mechanic tend to her husband.

Raven smiled. "I'm good," she said, one hand cradling the slight swell of her stomach. "This baby wouldn't let Jasper touch him."

"He doesn't have any training!" Miller defended, then winced as Raven dabbed at his leg a little roughly.

Clarke smiled and even Bellamy's lips lifted slightly. Knowing she wouldn't be needed, she turned and left with Bellamy right on her heels. She breathed in the summer air through her nose. Raven wasn't the first to get pregnant. Monroe and Jasper already had a two year old running around that was the spitting image of Jasper – only the goggles were much too big for his tiny head – and Monroe was already expecting another.

"Did you ever think it would be like this?" Bellamy asked from behind her. Clarke smiled.

"No. Never in my wildest dreams did I think forever could be so good." She heard him chuckle seconds before his arms encased her middle. The metal band around his ring finger glinted in the sunlight and she placed her own hand over it, her band matching.

"Nothing lasts forever, Princess," he sighed against her neck.

"This will," she replied before turning and kissing him.

* * *

**It got a little sappy but I stand by it. Anyway's, you guys know what to do, send in the Prompts - the more imaginative the better - and I will write the ones I like the best.**

**Review!**


	8. Ask

**Hey Y'all! So here's another update since I love you guys.**

**Quick side note, any readers who loves the 100, particularly Bellarke, should check out this Facebook page:**

**BellarkeAllDayEveryDay?ref_type=bookmark**

**It's a page dedicated to the show and fandom. We have it all: clever questions, funny segments, pics, fics and anything else you could want! Don't believe me? Check it out!**

**Prompt: Bellamy doesn't know what happened to Jake Griffin, but he has a question he wants to ask him.**

* * *

It was a week after the Ark landed that Bellamy asked her.

"Hey, Princess, when am I gonna meet your dad?"

Clarke froze from sorting her herbs. Bellamy had met her mother of course, the two had shared thin smiles, shaken hands, and then parted ways. He'd never asked about her dad and she'd never told. She hadn't realised until then that he had no idea what had been the fate of her father. Why Bellamy would want to meet him was beyond her, it wasn't exactly mandatory for their role as co-leaders to know each other's histories. She supposed he just didn't like feeling like she had one up on him. She knew all about Aurora, and then about as much about his father as he did. But she wasn't ready to open that gate.

"Uh, he's probably really busy," she tried to say flippantly. If she could stall him enough then maybe he would just forget it, then she could use the next Grounder attack or natural disaster as an excuse. At Bellamy's confused look, she began to ramble. "He loved the earth more than anyone. He's probably off exploring, or being the Chief Mechanic and helping with the Ark."

Bellamy was quiet for a few moments as he eyed her. Clarke tried not to show how uncomfortable it was making her and went back to her herbs. "What do you mean by 'loved'?"

Clarke's hands stuttered for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

"You said loved, not loves," Bellamy said, a little firmly this time. "What, did he suddenly get bored?"

Clarke's mind raced. She hated how perceptive Bellamy could be. "Oh, uh, my bad. Slip of the tongue. He's probably just busy."

"So if I asked Raven, who's probably been working with him since they're both mechanics, what he's like, she'd know exactly who I was talking about?" Bellamy said without pause, staring right at her.

"Y-Yep." Talking was becoming harder. Clarke's throat was starting to close up. She quickly shut her herbs box and stored it away before standing up. "I'm going to go see if anyone needs me. See you later, Bellamy."

She all but sprinted away from him and didn't hear his reply.

Over the next week Clarke avoided Bellamy like a Grounder plague. Every time she needed something she would send Jasper or Octavia like a back and forth messaging service. If he tried to find her himself then she would make up an excuse. She knew he was starting to notice, she would catch him watching her from across camp, or over the camp fires. His gaze was always piercing, trying to cut through all the walls she had built. But what she found even more strange was, during her week basically abstaining from him, she found herself missing his company. His sarcastic jokes and the way he would call her Princess. How caring and protective he could be towards her when he sensed something was wrong. Even his damn stubbornness and perceptiveness – which she was still trying to convince herself was the reason they were in this mess.

Bellamy, in turn, hadn't stopped watching her. There were times when he knew she'd caught him, but he knew there were also times when she had no idea he was around – especially those times when he caught her sneaking in and out of camp in the dead of night or even in the middle of the day. She had been doing it before she began avoiding him, but her wanderings were becoming more frequent and it worried him. He also watched the way her eyes would glass over when she was around and she would lose herself in her thoughts, and he bet they were about her dad. Ever since their talk when he'd asked to meet him – he genuinely wanted to, he wanted to see if her old man would like him – she'd been acting distant and he was smart enough to put two and two together. He had a sinking feeling he knew why he had yet to meet the man, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't asked Abby, or Kane, or anyone about it, it wasn't his place to know if Clarke didn't want to tell him. But, if possible, he had to talk to Mr. Griffin, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was a day after the week was up, and Clarke was moving shiftily towards the camps boundaries, that a hand clamped over her arm and pulled her into a firm chest. She would've screamed if it hadn't of been for a familiar chuckle against the back of her neck.

"Takin' a walk in the woods, Princess?" His tone was exactly the same as it was that day: cocky, condescending and covering whatever he was really up to. Clarke pushed his hands from her and turned. Sure enough, there was Bellamy, smirking down at her.

"What are you doing?" she said thinly.

"I should be asking you that, Princess. This is the third time this week you've snuck out." He leaned down so that they were eye level. "I've been counting."

"You've been watching me," Clarke accused.

"And you've been ignoring me, sneaking out, putting yourself in danger. The camp needs their medic, Princess, so yes I've been watching you."

"My mother's here now and she's training other people to be medics, Bellamy, you can't use that excuse anymore. Just admit that you don't give a shit about me, you just don't like being in control of everything."

Bellamy's eyes darkened as he took a step closer. Clarke felt a rush of fear as he backed her against a tree, never breaking his gaze from her. In a tone she'd never heard him use on anyone, Bellamy growled, "It's none of your business who I give a shit about, Clarke." She found herself nodding and he backed away a few inches, not enough to give her room to breathe, but enough for her to feel the heat leave her cheeks. "Now, why have you been sneaking out."

"None of your business," Clarke said, almost as if by automatic. His eyebrow arched and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, put a pin in that and come back to it later," he grunted. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"That's none of your busine-"

She stopped herself when he gave her a look. She had to admit defeat on that, this did actually involve him, she just didn't want him to know why. It was silly when she thought about it, what was wrong with him knowing that her dad was dead, that it had been her mother that killed him? Maybe it was because they had finally reached a level of respect that worked for them. Maybe it mattered that his view of her, of the Princess, had been born out of her Councilwoman mother and her Chief Mechanic father. She could work with this version of how he treated her. But she had to agree that she wasn't being fair. Bellamy had told her everything about himself, not that he had really wanted to, but he had. It was her turn now.

In a move that shocked both of them, she reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. "Come with me."

He didn't argue, and let her lead him through the trees. The further they went, the more he wanted to scold her. She had been coming out this far everyday and he had never realised just how far she was going. The forest floor began to incline upwards and Bellamy realised they were now travelling uphill, towards some rocky outcroppings that were the starts of the mountains. They walked upwards until Clarke veered off towards an overhanging. Bellamy followed without question and when he rounded the corner his breath fled from his lungs.

Clarke had led them to a cliff side that overlooked the forest and, if he squinted, he could see the outline of the camp. Whether she planned it or was just got lucky, but Bellamy could tell that she could watch the sunset behind the camp and didn't doubt that the view would be breathtaking. At the edge of the cliff was a grove of dug up earth with a large stone at the head. Clarke stood in front of it and it took a few minutes for Bellamy to snap out of it stand beside her.

"Bellamy Blake, meet Jake Griffin." Bellamy could hear the wobble in Clarke's voice but when he turned to look at her, she was already looking up at him. "He was floated last year when he wanted to reveal the Ark's system failure. They thought it would cause mass panic, so they killed him and locked me away. It was my mom who sold him out to Jaha –" Bellamy was infinitely glad he had decided against asking Abby Griffin – "He never got to see the earth. It was all he ever wanted, so I made a grave for him where he could see the whole world...I've been coming here more often because, without you, I didn't know who else to talk to."

Bellamy let it all sink in. He didn't take his eyes off the grave. It definitely wouldn't be big enough for a fully grown man but it didn't matter anyway. Clarke watched him, but his growing silence was beginning to eat away at her. He thought it was stupid, he must do.

"Bellamy?" she asked but he remained silent. "Please say something."

Before her eyes, Bellamy broke from his trance, walked towards the headstone, and sat down in front of it, cross legged with his hands sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Hi, Mr. Griffin," he said in the most relaxed tone Clarke had ever heard from him. "My name's Bellamy Blake. Can I call you Jake? Anyway, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now, I'm just sorry it took so long. I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She's smart and beautiful, which we both know is a dangerous combination." He chuckled like he was sharing a joke and Clarke could picture the way her dad would laugh with him so well it nearly brought her to tears. "But in all seriousness, I do think she's incredible. She's saved my ass more times than I can count. She takes care of everyone before she'll even think of taking care of herself. It drives me nuts but you probably know better than anyone what she's like. She was the first person I ever told about my mom, you know? And she loves Octavia as well. Octavia is my sister, by the way. I know, a sister, I bet you'd have a few things to say about that – a lot of people do – but something tells me you'd be one of the first to smile and joke about it..."

Clarke watched as Bellamy continued to chat with the grave stone. He talked more about his family, then about the camp and to Clarke's surprise he even chatted about his life on the Ark and what his dreams used to be. As he did, Clarke came and sat beside him. Halfway through she lent her head on his shoulder and dozed off, his voice lulling her into a light sleep as he kept on talking. When she woke up, the sky had gone pink and was getting darker, but Bellamy was still talking away and Clarke wondered how long she had been asleep for.

"I never apologized to her about Wells," That immediately got Clarke's attention. "I'm sure he's up there with you, he must be, he was a great guy. He didn't have to come down, he chose to - for Clarke. I'm sure you knew how much he loved her, he's probably told you everything by now. I...I never wanted Charlotte to do that to him, I didn't even know what her demons were. If you do see him up there can you please tell him how sorry I am, and I promise I'll never stop trying to make it up to Clarke for losing her best friend."

Clarke never knew Bellamy felt guilty over Wells' death, and from the slight timbre in his voice, Clarke realized he had been holding this in for a while. There was a long pause as Bellamy just sat there, picking at the grass. At first Clarke was afraid he'd gotten upset, but his shoulders weren't shaking and he wasn't fidgeting like she knew he did when he was fighting his emotions. The quiet lasted so long she was starting to fall back asleep.

"...So there's kind of a big reason why I wanted to talk to you so badly." This peeked Clarke's interest. By the sudden nervous tone of his voice Clarke had a feeling he wouldn't be saying this if he knew she was awake. "You see...God this is actually harder than I thought...I really wanted to be able to ask you this in person. Okay, here goes...I really like your daughter, as in as more than a co-leader or a friend should. If anything I've been saying for the past half hour reached you, you'll know it's true. She's my Co-Leader, my best friend and my Princess, and I'd do anything for her. I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I told her that I wanted to be with her. We don't get many pleasures down here – life is nothing like we expected it would be – but I just want to be the one that makes it easier, more fun, more enjoyable, for Clarke. I know that if any man wanted to be with my sister then I'd want them to ask me, so I figured I'd ask you first. Is there any way you could tell me if it would be okay?"

At that moment Clarke saw the first star start to appear in the sky. It was alone, but shone brighter than any star she had ever seen. She smiled at the same time Bellamy sighed, a sad sounding 'I guess not' leaving his lips. She sighed herself and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"You know, people used to wish on something called the evening star."

Bellamy almost jumped at her voice and silently prayed that she was only just waking up. He feigned a chuckle, holding her a little closer. "Oh yeah, how does that work?"

"You sing the rhyme," Clarke said before taking a breath. "_Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._"

She felt more than heard Bellamy chuckle as she shut her eyes, sending a silent wish and a thank you towards the stars. When she opened her eyes she found Bellamy looking at her.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked.

Clarke smiled as she leaned closer to him. He dipped his head, thinking she was going to whisper it to him. She took the opportunity and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. His eyes widened for a second and she giggled against him, before his brain caught up and he swooped in for another kiss, this time much longer. When they broke apart – one of his hands had found their way into her hair while the other was pressing her into his lap – they were panting with their foreheads pressed together.

"Did you steal my wish?" Bellamy asked against her lips and she smiled at his cheesiness, shaking her head. She kissed a path to his ear and whispered,

"I wished my dad would say yes."

* * *

**Again, a little fluffy, but I liked the idea. Like always, send me prompts - The more imaginative the better - and I'll write up the ones I like the best.**

**Review!**


End file.
